Power He Knows Not
by MoonChildLovegood
Summary: Been done before... Blah blah blah but different I hope. Takes place in Year 7, after OOTP, skips HBP. BEFORE Final Battle. No Horcruxes. Slightly AU after book 5. "If you are reading this, only love for Harry could have revealed this to you." Harry/Hermione Harmony all the way! xoxo
1. Back to Hogwarts

**I'm back! I haven't forgotten my other stories, I had stuff with family.**

 **Disclaimer ~ I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. The situations are mine.**

 **Summary ~ Been done before... Blah blah BLAH! Hope this one is different. "If you are reading this, only love for Harry could have revealed this."**

 **Setting ~ Slight AU after OOTP / HBP never happened / No Horcruxes / They're in year seven BEFORE the Final Battle.**

 **I made Draco Head Boy. As much as I ADORE Harry and Hermione as Head Boy/Head Girl, you see it coming and I like a little mystery. Draco is unexpected, lol. And Harry already has enough on his shoulders.**

 **I know it seems like it's Draco/Hermione at first but it is 100% Harry/Hermione! The Harry/Hermione is a slow build but it will come**

 **Pairing(s) ~ Harry/Hermione,** **Draco/Ginny, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Luna**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Back to Hogwarts**

17 year old Hermione Granger paced in the Head Boy/Head Girl compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Her tamed-yet-still-frizzy hair swished as she turned around and paced the other way, blowing a few wisps of hair out of her eyes. She can _feel_ it, this is the year. She doesn't know what it is but it's a feeling she just can't shake. She stared out the window hearing the voices floating along the breeze as students greeted and chatted happily. She pinched her nose lost in thought about the research she's been doing since the end of 5th year. _Power the Dark Lord knows not_. What could that mean?

The sound of the door sliding open shook her out of her head-aching thoughts as she spun around in shock. " _Malfoy?_ Why are _you_ Head Boy? I surely thought-" The strikingly blonde git smirked as he stepped further in, "Granger-" he greeted "-You thought Potter?" She turned her back to him closing her fists at her sides, glaring out the window. Sounds of him shuffling around some of his things could be heard in the background. He sat down staring at the girl with her back towards him as he chuckled causing her to snort in annoyance.

"Professor McGonagall thought he had enough on his shoulders. We're going to be living together for a year, we could at least try to be cordial _Hermione_ " he spoke to her back. Silence met his ears and it seemed like minutes but was only seconds in actuality, she turned around and sat across from him, brown eyes glaring at him. He chuckled as her eyes narrowed as she huffed in annoyance, "Alright _Draco_." she agreed skeptically.

He cleared his throat and smirked as she restrained herself from crossing the room and slapping it off his face. There was something different in his smirk as they stared each other down. The door slid open once again as a red head poked through before falling to the floor with a yell. A raven haired boy stepped over him smirking down at his friend. She leapt up throwing her arms around his neck as his went around her waist with equal vigor. Ron grunted getting to his feet, nudging Harry good naturedly as arms wrapped around his neck, "Missed you too Hermione." he chuckled. He stiffened seeing the 5th person in the room

" _Malfoy_ " he hissed letting go of her.

" _Weaselby_ " he sneered from his seat

"Malfoy" Harry spoke for the first time since entering the compartment. He nodded in his direction

"Potter" he gave a slight nod back to him as Hermione watched the two in confusion. Her eyebrows disappeared up in her bangs. Harry grabbed Ron gently by the collar pushing him out the door, "Come on, I haven't had my arse kicked in Wizard's chess this summer"

The door closed before opening again as Lupin and Tonks walked in, her dark brown hair sparked and changed to bright red. " _He's_ Head Boy?!" Tonks hissed as Lupin put a hand on her arms. "I don't like it either Tonks but it's the way it is-" Lupin turned to the boy in question, "If any harm comes to her-" Lupin left it at that as he pulled a growling Tonks out

Hermione watched as the confusion grew deeper as she took her seat. The scene replayed on a loop the rest of the way as they rode in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

Hermione sat next to Ron as Harry, Ginny, and Luna who had come over to join them sat across from them at the Gryffindor table. She tuned out Dumbledore, the scene still playing in her head. She shook her head as Ron tapped her shoulder, "McGonagall wants to see you and the ferret" he growled on the last word. Harry just watched in silence as she grew even more confused. She followed the blonde Slytherin up to the Head Table as McGonagall led them out. Again, a surprising comfortable silence surrounded them as they walked down hallways and turned corners before stopping at a picture of four people. Hermione blinked in realization as she gasped, "Is that-" she broke off as Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slyhterin waved at her.

McGonagall stepped forward and placed her hands on the picture frame and pushed gently. The wall moved back leading to a spiral stairwell as she led them in, the wall closed behind them. They came to a door as McGonagall spoke, "Power he knows not" and the door swung open. She stepped aside and motioned for them to enter and stepped into a big common room.

"Head Boy's dorm is up the stairs to the left and the Head Girl's is up the stairs to the right." She waved her hand as the fireplace sparked with life wishing them a good night. Again a comfortable silence filled the room as Hermione and Draco met eyes.

"You okay Granger? You've been too quiet" She blinked wearily giving a silent nod

He chuckled and faked shock, "Hermione Granger, speechless" he drawled placing a hand over his heart before turning serious. "You can trust me Hermione." he spoke cryptically turning and heading to his dorm. Hermione gawked at the walking figure that she was stuck for a year with before walking to her dorm.


	2. Confusion and A Discovery

**A/N ~ I know this subject of a story has already been done before but I hope this one sets itself apart. Thank you for the favorites and follows and for reading. I promise this is Harry/Hermione NOT Draco/Hermione!**

 **To the guest who left the review, thank you SO much! I hope this keeps you intrigued. I do wish you were registered so I could thank you directy**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Confusion and A Discovery**

No matter how hard Hermione tried, she just couldn't fall sleep. After tossing and turning for the umpteenth time, she threw the covers off and felt her way to the common room. The fire was dimmer but still flickered as she sat on the couch as she tucked one leg underneath her. The damn raven haired boy just wouldn't leave her mind for one blasted second. The flame mirrored in her brown eyes as she once again thought about the prophecy: _And he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not_. _Neither can live while the other survives_. She blinked the tears away knowing there's a chance Harry could die. If she could just figure out the power he knows not. The encounter with Harry and Blondie also on her mind as his words played in her head. She yawned as she stretched before walking back to her dorm as a plan began forming in her head. Sunlight streamed down on her as she blinked her eyes open groggily as she sat up. She got ready for the day to set her plan in motion. She headed down to the common room surprised to see Malfoy already there. Her eyebrows disappeared under her bangs, surprised someone else was up this early.

"Granger" he spoke without looking up as he sensed her presence

"Malfoy," she greeted warily "You are aware it's 6 am on a Saturday? Why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same thing" he sneered back at her

"Heading to the library" she responded glaring at him. He smirked before his steel grey eyes flashed something

"Are you okay?" her eye twitched at the genuine concern in his voice

"Why do you care?" she asked skeptically

"You can trust me" he repeated last night's words cryptically

She snorted "And I'm in love with _Goyle_ " she retorted sarcastically

He glared, "Have it your way _Granger_ " he hissed as he turned back to his room

She growled as she walked out as determination flickered in her eyes. _The day she trusts that git is the day she gives up reading_. She walked along the silent hallways as she stopped in front of the double doors to the library. She blew hair out of her face as she entered making her way to the back towards the Restricted Section. There has to be something she missed ran through her head as she grabbed a pile of books. She sneezed as she opened a heavy book releasing a cloud of dust as she began her task.

Harry and Ron walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room heading to breakfast. Luna met up with them as they walked in silence.

"Scarhead" a grinding voice had Harry stop as he turned around. Ron hissed "Get out of here-" Harry held him back signaling Luna to lead him away. Ron glared at this "betrayal". "Come along Ronald" said blonde girl said dreamily as he allowed her to lead him away.

Hermione slammed her head down on the book as she groaned in agitation.

"I know how much you love books but even _you_ never spent a Saturday in the library in all the years I've known you." She lifted her head hearing the voice that broke the silence she was surrounded in

"Harry" She smiled seeing one of her best friends watching her in amusement. "How did you know where I was?"

His only response was to take her hand leading her to the Great Hall. Excited chatter met their ears as they entered, crossing to the Gryffindor table. Green eyes met steel grey eyes across the room as they nodded in silent conversation. Hermione blinked in confusion at this interaction as they sat down.

"Morning Hermione" Luna greeted from her spot by Neville

"Morning Luna" she smiled at her friend fondly. She had a soft spot for the blonde.

"Where were you?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food as Hermione cringed

"Library" Harry responded laughing slightly

"Of course" Ron snorted good naturedly

"Shut up" Hermione mumbled spreading jam on a biscuit

"So what did the ferret want?" Ron asked scooping more eggs and bacon onto his plate. This had Hermione look up in curiousness. Harry shrugged before taking a bite of his toast, "To do what Malfoy does, what else?" Hermione watched Harry from the corner of her eye skeptically. Normally she'd believe that but she sensed something aloof.

"You gonna eat that Hermione?" Ron asked eyeing her bacon. She just shoved it towards him with a roll of her eyes. Harry just shook his head bringing a small smile to her face.

"You ready Ron?" the raven haired boy next to her asked as he sipped some pumpkin juice. Ron nodded, biting back his response as Hermione glared, not wanting to be sprayed with food.

"Ready for what?"

"We're going to Hogsmeade to check out some new brooms" Harry responded as the two stood up turning to her

"Coming?" Harry addressed her. She shook her head no as Harry watched her "Are you okay 'Mione?" she had to stop her heart racing at the sound of her nickname. For some reason, only Harry could call her that without her wanting to hex him. Her mind went back to her and Malfoy's conversation this morning at his words.

"Yeah I just want to get started on my studies" Harry and Ron shook their heads knowingly before saying bye. Luna was watching her, the dreamy look disappearing. She kissed Neville on his cheek before turning back to Hermione. "Let's go for a walk Hermione" Hermione wanted to protest but for some reason she couldn't as she followed her out. "What's troubling you?" the blonde girl asked after they've been walking for a while. Hermione watched her guardedly, "The gnargles are buzzing in your head." she explained in her Luna way. Hermione shrugged helplessly not wanting to betray Harry. Luna looped her arm in Hermione's as they were lost in their thoughts. "If you ever need to talk, I'm a good listener" Hermione placed her hands on the sides of the four founders as they made their way to the Common Room. She told Luna to sit wherever she wants. A door opened in the background

"Loony" blondie drawled

" _Malfoy!_ " Hermione yelled

Luna didn't look bothered "Draco" she greeted with a nod as she twirled the necklace around her neck. She excused herself as she left the two alone. Hermione went to her room before coming back out with a big book in her hands. Draco eyed the thing as she plopped down on the couch. He moved to sit on the opposite side as she glanced up at him cautiously "Can I help you?" she hissed before looking back down at her book. He smirked as he leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. Hermione studied him, something is different

"Yes Granger?" he spoke, eyes still closed

When no response came, he sighed as his eyes blinked open. She stood up heading back to her room. She slammed the book on her bed before pacing around the room. She noticed something for the first time, a picture frame hung on the wall. She inched closer as she studied it. The couple stared back at her in a whimsical kind of way. She gasped as she realized the green eyes and the auburn hair on the woman, "Can't be" she whispered as she reached out to touch it.

"Curly Sue!" Malfoy yelled interrupting her thoughts

"What?" she growled storming out of her room

"You coming to dinner?" she stood still as she wondered why he was waiting for her

"Call me that again and you'll find yourself at the unfortunate end of a wand" she hissed following him out.

They walked in, immediately separating as she sat next to Ginny and Luna. Harry and Ron came running in before collapsing in front of her on the other side. "Have fun?" the two boys just grinned as they ate. Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and Hermione all shook their heads. Hermione excused herself as she made her way back to the Head Tower. She once again found herself staring at the picture before falling backwards on her bed. Surprisingly, she fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of a certain raven haired boy before seeing something shining through her closed eyes. She blinked to see a slight glowing coming from the picture frame. She stumbled to it as she reached and gasped as the frame warmed at her touch. She slowly pulled at one of the edges as it moved, revealing a hidden hole behind the frame.

She raised up on her toes, peeking in. There was a vial, 3 envelopes, and what looked like a book. She picked up the book with eagerness at her newfound treasure. She flipped the pages in disappointment as she saw they were all blank. She examined it in her hands, she squinted as writing seemed to appear on the binding at her touch. She traced the letters that appeared in elegant script, " _L. P._ "


	3. LP

**Thank you thank you THANK YOU for all the favorites and follows! I hope this story keeps you intrigued! Thank you for the reviews as well!**

 **SuperGirlFan ~ Thank you! Hope you continue reading**

 **starboy454 ~ Why thank you. Hope you stay with me on it**

 **Disclaimer ~ *Mumbles under breath* I don't own any of the characters, I humbly bow down to J.K. Rowling ;)**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **L.P.**

 _L.P. L.P. L.P. L.P._ Hermione added that to the list of things she couldn't figure out.

 _The power he knows not_

 _Draco being_ _ **nice**_

 _Who the bloody hell is L.P.?_

She fell back on her bed, sleep long forgotten. She held the book up in front of her studying it as she groaned. She fell asleep a half hour later with the book clutched in her arms. She woke up a few hours later as she stretched her sore back. She was surprised to see Malfoy waiting for her. Again.

"Granger" he drawled

"Malfoy" she greeted before running back to her room. She grabbed the book off her bed as she headed back out to meet him. Draco half coughed half sniggered, "A new book already Granger" his tone stated as more of a statement than a question.

"Sod off Malfoy" she growled moving it out of his reach before they headed down. "Such language" he tutted. Again, they separated ways upon entering the Great Hall as she snagged a seat next to Luna. Luna smiled dreamily as she greeted her friend. Luna eyed the book and was about to ask about it when Harry and Ron entered and took their seats across from the two girls. Neville sat next to Luna as she kissed him on the cheek resulting in a red tint on his cheeks. Harry's green eyes glinted in amusement.

"Morning Harry"

"Morning Luna. Neville" he snickered earning him a glare from said boy

"Morning 'Mione" Harry greeted his best friend

"Morning Harry. Ron" she scowled hearing a mumbled "'lo" from said red head as he stuffed his mouth

"New book?" a voice stopped Hermione's hand midair over the sausage plate. Hermione glanced to the right of her plate where she set the book down earlier. She caressed it again, her only answer was a silent not of her head yes. Ron looked up curiously as a blush graced Hermione's face. He smirked at her but it was too late when she realized

"RON!" she stood up holding her hand out for her book as her eyes narrowed into slits

"Our bookworm's got a di-" his words died on his lips as he opened it only to be disappointed, "Damn, it's blank" he tossed it back at her

"Ron" Harry spoke warningly but before he could continue or hold Hermione back, the book slapped the back of Ron's head sounding around the Great hall

"You Prat!" Hermione fumed as Luna stood next to her gently touching her arm. The blonde lost her dreamy expression as she led a still fuming Hermione out and leading her to her first class. "Boys" the blonde muttered as her attempt worked. Hermione smiled gratefully at her friend before she parted from her. She walked into her DADA classroom claiming a chair at a table in the middle row. She laid the book in front of her as she traced the delicate letters on the bind and opened it. She sighed as she flipped the pages in it to see them still empty. A chair scooted beside her as she looked up to see Ron

"Sorry Hermione" He spoke sheepishly as she nudged him, "Prat" she smiled and he knew he was forgiven. She looked around the room, eyes finally falling on what she was looking for. A raven haired boy sat in back of her next to Neville. Chatter filled the room as they all guessed who was the new DADA teacher. Hermione would even take Snape over that Umbitch, she coughed, Umbridge any day. Shouts of joy shook her out of her thoughts as she turned as she lost focus in that soft, crazy, untamed, black mess. The shouts once again caught her attention as she let out a small whoop!

"Good morning class! I'm Professor Lupin!" He winked at Harry, Hermione, and Ron as he walked through the rows. He stopped by Hermione's desk, "Where did you get that?" Lupin asked as he saw the book by Hermione's right elbow. Hermione watched him, tempted to take it out of his sight

"I found it" Hermione spoke cautiously. Lupin cleared his throat before completing his way up front. Hermione tuned him out **gasp** as she noticed his mouth moving but his eyes almost never leaving the book as he taught. He dismissed them as Hermione stood up

"Hermione" Professor Lupin called to her as she made her way to him

"Yes Sir?" He smiled fondly at the witch he's known for 4 years "Don't let that book out of your sight" He spoke cryptically as he let her go. Charms, History of Magic, and Potions went pretty much the same except for inquiry about the book. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor Table as Luna slid next to her

"Hello Honorary Gryffindor" Hermione spoke to the blonde

Luna smiled, "Hello Gryffindor's Brightest Witch" she chuckled as Hermione blushed

"That's a pretty book" Luna spoke quietly as she spotted it next to Hermione. Hermione picked it up as she sighed, "Yes it is"

Lunch was nothing exciting as she headed to the Head Tower for her free period. She placed her hands on sides of the Founders Picture and walked up the stairs, "Power he knows not" she mumbled as the door swung open letting her enter. She waved her hand as a fire crackled in the fire place as she set her bag down. She sat on the couch with one leg under as she reached for a quill. Her Potions essay forgotten, she grabbed another book, opening it to a blank page. She wrote in it as the ink disappeared. She stared before writing again as the ink disappeared. Fright took over as she dropped it as she remembered Harry's second year. Tom Riddle's diary did the same thing. She picked it up warily as she realized it was someone's diary. An unexpected calm washed over her as the book began to warm up in her hands.

She opened it as she wrote once again as the ink disappeared. She wrote again, not really realizing what she wrote. The page began to glow as she blinked at the written Seeker before it disappeared.

She gasped as elegant script shimmered into view Who is this?


	4. More Mysteries

**A/N ~ I apologize for how long this chapter is. I am so in love with it and couldn't stop writing, it just flowed out. I cringed when writing the dream scene...**

 **Underline is talk between Hermione and the diary.**

 ** _Bold indent_ is dreaming**

 **Thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing.**

 **kallanit ~ Thank you for the review, I hope it keeps you reading. I did originally have L.E. but that didn't weave with my thoughts on where I wanted it to go. All will be revealed ;)**

 **riversong ~ Thank you very much! I'm pretty sure everyone knows who it is but it will be revealed soon. Hope you continue to read :)**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **More Mysteries**

Hermione glanced around to make sure she was alone before turning back to the words and responded

Hermione Granger

The elegant script showed once again, Well, you must be really bright to discover my secret.

Hermione felt a smile on her mouth, I have heard something like that occasionally

Nice to meet you Hermione. As you may have guessed, this is a diary. The elegant script explained

The calm from earlier still surrounded Hermione but a response couldn't form in her head. Luckily, the elegant script glimmered again, This is a special diary, it is enchanted. Only a very powerful emotion could have unlocked it. You must figure out this emotion to unlock more.

The second year once again flashed through her mind but she couldn't help but trust this person. She couldn't stop the explanation for her doubt before she knew what she was doing. I can't help but trust you. My friend found a similar diary in our second year and it turned out to have an evil soul.

I'm not evil, Hermione.

Something just occurred to her, You know my name, yet I don't know yours.

I cannot reveal myself but I will in due time. If you unlocked this, you're the one. You need to unlock my entries to fully understand. This is all I can tell you, for now. Good luck Hermione. The calm left her as a rush of cool air danced across her skin.

"Granger? You alright?" Malfoy asked causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"I'm fine" she mumbled closing the diary before facing him and following him out. He didn't instigate anything as he walked her to the Greenhouse building. She shook her head to clear it as she took her seat next to her favorite Ravenclaw and honorary Gryffindor. Luna must have really been dreaming because she didn't greet Hermione as she sat next to her

"Good afternoon, Luna"

"Hermione" Luna greeted as she placed her elbow on the desk and leaned her face on her hand. Hermione leaned over to reach into her bag to grab her Herbology book. She gasped as she noticed the diary had changed colors. It was a deep red earlier, now it looked purple. She flipped through the pages as a hope rose within her. She almost threw it across the room as familiar empty pages greeted her. She froze for a second before flipping through it again.

She squinted her eyes as she flipped through a third time, _she did see something_. She was just about to give up as she spotted something golden. Not one to give up, she flipped through again as she almost jumped out of her seat. A small golden snitch floated on the top right corner on a page half way through before it flitted to the opposite page. A small smile lit her face at the unexpected surprise as she watched it flit before her eyes.

"What are you looking at Hermione?" Luna brought her back to the class. She held the book up to show her friend. Luna studied the book in confusion, "It's blank" she whispered to Hermione

Hermione frowned before turning the book back to her. The small snitch still flitted along the pages, "Right there" she pointed it out to Luna.

"I don't see anything Hermione." Luna spoke dreamily yet as if she understood something. Hermione's eyes flickered as another mystery unveiled. She tuned into Professor Sprout when about halfway, she began to doodle in the diary. She felt it warm under her palm as the snitch floated under her hand. She could literally feel it moving. She drew a broom on the opposite page as the snitch zipped to her drawing. Amusement lit her eyes as the golden ball swirled around the broom.

"Coming Hermione?" Luna spoke from beside her as she nodded as she followed her out. The last 3 classes passed by in a blur as she found herself at the Gryffindor Table. She looked around cautiously before opening the diary and searching for her new friend. She found it after 5 minutes as she traced the trail it left. She touched the snitch as it froze, it's wings flying softly under her finger. She lifted her finger as it continued to loop and swirl around the pages. She smiled, silently thanking whoever the diary belonged to. Any doubts she had fell to the floor as she gave her complete trust to them.

She took out her quill as she glanced around, she followed the snitch with her quill as it left behind a disappearing trail. A hand snatched in front of her vision but she wasn't fast enough, "Give it back!" she yelled to the blonde ferret as he flipped the pages. She took out her wand as she held it between his grey eyes. A hand wrapped around her wrist as she turned around, a curse ready. The curse died on her lips as green eyes watched her, Harry placed gentle downward pressure on her wrist as she lowered the wand.

"Give it back, Malfoy" Harry spoke as he kept his focus on Hermione, loosening her hold on her wand as he took it.

"Whatever Scarhead" Malfoy hissed as he tossed it by Harry's feet, "Nothing worth reading anyway" he drawled as he stalked away. Harry bent down to grab the book as he handed it back to Hermione. Her legs twitched to run after a certain snake but before she could make a move, Harry once again hindered her. He took her hand as he led her back to the table, completely ignoring her fiery glare.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" she hissed at Harry as eyes around the table stared at her

"Did Hermione Granger just curse?" Lavender asked in shock

Harry and Hermione just ignored the outburst, "You could get expelled" was his only retort as she snorted.

"We've gotten into more trouble in the past" Hermione muttered as Harry elbowed her playfully

"Shhhh, we don't want our secret out" He winked earning him a blush from Hermione. Dinner went by in a blur as Hermione once again found herself in the common room.

"Granger" Malfoy greeted from the couch as she made her way to her room. She nodded his way as she shut her door. She took out her wand and muttered a silencing charm before collapsing on her bed. She opened the now, possibly even darker purple book and searched. She found the snitch a quarter way through the book as she placed her hand next to it. She felt it nudge against her hand, "What?" she asked to nobody until she realized she was talking to a _drawing_. It kept nudging against her hand until she flipped it over, palm up to see if something was on it. The snitch floated off the page before hovering over her hand. It landed in her palm in a gentle touch before traveling up her arm. She chuckled as it caressed her as it made her way up her neck. It floated in place on her neck as another calm washed over her.

She noticed the time and yawned before snatching her quill and writing a Good night

Good night, Hermione. Did you enjoy my surprise? the majestic script making an appearance

Hermione smiled, I did, thank you. I have a question.

Yes?

When I discovered the snitch, I went to show my friend but they couldn't see it. Why is that?

Curious thing aren't you? I like you Hermione. Hermione blushed from the compliment before more script glimmered, As I stated previously, this diary is enchanted and only you can reveal what's inside. However, there is one other but that will be revealed at a later time. Good night, Hermione.

Hermione gently closed the diary and set it on the table next to her bed. The snitch fluttered softly on her neck as she laid down and allowed the soothing caress to lull her to sleep. Her eyes moved invisibly underneath her lids as she dreamed she was standing next to someone. Took her a few seconds to realize the raven un-tamed mess that is Harry's hair and they both held their wands in front of them

 _ **The snake like voice cackled sending a chill down her back as she tightened her hold on her wand.**_

" _ **You think you have power that Lord Voldemort knows not?" the surrounding Death Eaters howled with glee. Harry stepped in front of her as red eyes flashed devilishly as he raised his wand to Harry's chest. Hermione tried to speak but no sound came out.**_

" _ **Imperio!" Voldemort shouted as he commanded Harry to do something. Harry conjured a rope as Voldemort spoke again, "Tie up the mudblood" Harry was trying to fight the curse but another shout of "Imperio!" and he had no choice. He levitated Hermione to a tree and tied her up. With a flick of his wand, Hermione's wand flew to Harry's outstretched hand.**_

" _ **Torture her" Voldemort hissed, "Remember, you've got to mean it Harry" Those were the wrong words as the scene in the DOM flashed in Harry's head. He span around as his green eyes flickered before they flamed in anger. Voldemort and Harry dueled as Hermione watched helplessly. Voldemort had the upper hand as Harry leaned over and panted.**_

 _ **A shout of "I love you Harry!" broke through his haze as he held his head feeling the burning in his scar.**_

" _ **Love doesn't exist" Voldemort hissed as he shouted a "Crucio!" at Hermione. Harry leapt in between with a pained howl as he fell unconscious in front of her.**_

"Harry!" Hermione jolted awake as she gasped for breath.

"I'm in love with you, Harry Potter" she whispered as she fell out of bed. She felt the snitch on her neck heat up but not to the point of pain. She rushed out of her room, completely missing the darker purple diary with a slight glow on her night stand.


	5. LP Revealed

**A/N ~ Thank you for reading and staying with me. I've noticed a lot already know who L.P. is and it's finally revealed. This chapter is short and I'm sorry. I will have much more soon and I hope you continue to read.**

 **Journal entries by L.P. are _Italicized._**

 **Draco lover 91 ~ Thank you kindly. L.P is revealed and I explained my reasons for waiting to reveal them. Hope you continue to stay with me on this :)**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **L.P. Revealed**

Hermione tripped out the door to her dormitory as she tripped down a few stairs, before catching herself. She reached up to her neck as she realized the heat from the snitch. It fluttered under her touch softly as heat radiated off it. She bolted through the common room and down multiple hallways before skidding to a halt in front of the picture leading to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Password?" the woman asked

"Sectumsempra" the portrait swung open.

"Lumos" Hermione whispered as she held up her wand as she ran upstairs. She sighed in relief at the sleeping figure lying in the bed. She leaned against the bed as she caught her breath. _He's okay_. She shoved herself off the bed before walking out casting one more backwards glance. She collapsed in her bed as she surrendered to a dreamless sleep. The morning came way too soon in Hermione's opinion as she blinked her brown eyes open. She sluggishly got up and got ready, shoving the book in her bag as she met Malfoy in the Common Room. Again, they parted ways upon entering the Great Hall as she collapsed next to Ron and Ginny.

"Morning" she greeted her friends

"Are you okay?" Luna asked lifting her head off Neville's shoulder

"MMMFFF" Hermione mumbled through her bite of toast

"Your bag is glowing" Luna spoke dreamily as Hermione choked on her drink

"W-w-what?" Hermione coughed as Ron pat her back. She looked down and her bag was indeed glowing. She slowly reached out and as her hand touched it, the snitch on her neck began to heat up again.

"Excuse me" she mumbled as she ran out of the Great Hall as she hugged the book to her chest. She grabbed a vacant table in the library as she carefully flipped through the pages before seeing one with familiar script

Thank you, Hermione. The snitch fluttered as it tickled her neck

The script disappeared before she even had time to blink as the page filled with ink.

 _Hello,_

 _I truly thank whoever found this. You're probably wondering who I am. My name is Lily Potter-_

Hermione blinked furiously before re-reading the sentence. _Lily Potter. Lily Potter. Lily Potter._ She was so focused on recent Head Girls who may have hidden it. It took a while to sink in before she allowed herself to read further

 _-Lily Potter. If you are reading this, you must know my Harry and the Final Battle is drawing near. You have the power he does not know. I don't speak of knowledge or courage, though those are important. I speak of the power of love. Love is the greatest known power, it can tear down walls and start a fire in our hearts. It can also put them out. It cannot be seen but it is deeply felt. If you are reading this, only love for Harry could have revealed this to you. I thank you. I wish I was there with him and I know he turned out to be an amazing boy._

Hermione smiled and looked up to make sure she was still left alone before reading again

 _I did some research and as you continue to read, I hope it helps. James, Sirius, Lupin, and I knew what Voldemort was planning and we searched all we could. We found out the greatest thing that can defeat hatred is love. If you cast a spell with love behind it, it is powerful. Unfortuantely we couldn't find such a spell. But our further research gave us hope that we could create one. After many failed attempts and burnt raven hair, we succeeded. But there was no way we could test it in so little time._

 _I know the chances are slim about a spell created but never tested but with a little belief and a lot of love, we believe it will work. If it works, the spell will transfer love to Harry and he will triumph. The spell is simple. All you need is 2 Powdered Snitch Wings, Essence of Destiny, and a vial of VeritaBlue. The Essence of Destiny and VeritaBlue can be found with Lupin and Snape. Do not fear Snape, he can be trusted. You must add the Powdered Snitch Wings to the Essence of Destiny and VeritaBlue and stir 7 times. Add 3 of your own tears and simply have Harry drink it. After you have done this, please return to my diary before the stroke of midnight. For now, I'm afraid I must leave you._

 _\- Lily_

Hermione blinked the tears away as the script disappeared and she gently closed it. She knew the risks that involved spells, especially spells like these. She dried her tears, her heart made up as she made her way to the DADA Room with the diary close to her.


	6. Essence of Destiny and Snitch Wings

**A/N ~ Now we know who L.P. is but there are more mysteries to be unraveled. I hope you're enjoying it and continue to follow their journey to discover the power he knows not.**

 **The main thing I noticed... Draco as Head Boy has mixed emotions in some fans and I understand and respect your opinion. I think Draco had a change of heart in the books and I thought that would be good to explore on. However, because YOU guys are reading this, I have a question. Please answer honestly**

 **Should I keep Draco as Head Boy or switch Head Boy to Harry? If you wish I switch it to Harry, I can tweek it to make it work for you guys. Please let me know when you can.**

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, and following/favoring!**

 **Jarno ~ Thank you for the review. I respect your opinion and I hope you read the note above. I did spend a lot of time debating between Harry and Draco. Normally I would make Harry Head Boy because I ADORE Harry/Hermione as Head Boy/Head Girl but with the direction I wanted to take it, Draco was my choice. Anyway, I hope to hear from you again and get your opinion.**

 **Nothing really to do with the story but I'm having trouble viewing how many times the story has been read. I can see the reviews, follows, and favorites. If anyone can help me, I'd be very grateful.**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Essence of Destiny and Snitch Wings**

Witch on a mission.

Hermione raced out of the library, skidding around multiple corners ignoring the curious stares of students as they gawked at the Head Girl. She nearly crashed into Dean and Lavender. She bolted down the final hallway, screeching to a halt as she collided into someone. She rubbed her head as she struggled to gather her things in her arms. She finally looked up to see who she knocked down

"Hermione, wh-" Harry barely got the two words out as he watched said girl's back run away from him.

"Sorry Harry!" she shouted without looking back. He mused with his hair before he shook his head in amusement. _Library._ He thought as he heard a shout of "Harry!" from the opposite side of the hallway. Hermione rounded the final corner as she saw the familiar room in sight.

"Professor Lupin?" He looked up from the book on his desk as he rushed towards one of his favorite students.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" He guided her to an empty desk as she gasped and tried to breathe normally. Eventually, her breathing calmed down but he still kept a concerned eye on her.

He watched her as she finally spoke, "I need Essence of Destiny" Lupin's eyebrows rose curiously. _He didn't see that coming… Or maybe he did._ He smiled down on the tired girl before catching her off guard with his next words.

"Lily" He walked to the book shelf as he moved a series of books to the side. He took out a key before unlocking a hidden compartment. He walked back with a small vial of swirling Emerald Green. He laughed as he held it out to the stunned girl

"H-h-how did you-?" Hermione gawked up at him before something clicked in her mind. "-It was you. You put it there." It wasn't a question.

Lupin smiled fondly, "You really are the Brightest Witch Of Your Age" his expression turning serious "You know the risks of this kind of spell?" He asked as he studied her. Hermione looked up from the swirling liquid in her hand, her eyes confused.

"What exactly does the spell do?" Lupin looked out the window before turning back to her

"How far have you read?"

"I read to the point of the ingredients and how to make it. I have to make it before reading further." She frowned frustratingly.

Lupin sighed, he couldn't say anything further without betraying Lily. "Good luck Hermione" he helped her stand before watching her walk out. Hermione's mind swirled, _one down, three to go. Powdered Snitch Wings_ …. Where the hell is she supposed to get those?! She paused mid-step as she turned the other way heading to the Quidditch field.

"Madame Hooch!" a voice shouted through the air as she looked up from the brooms on the ground.

"Miss Granger?" she smiled at the Gryffindor "To what do I owe this lovely visit?"

Hermione finally reached her, "I need a snitch." The flying instructor studied her curiously before finally responding , "Follow me, I believe I have some from games where the Snitch was not caught." She led Hermione to her office as she moved to a drawer in her desk. She handed one of the golden balls to Hermione, "I don't know what you're up to Miss Ganger, but I wish you luck. I don't give Snitches away to any student." She smiled fondly at the girl before dismissing her. Hermione thanked her, caught off guard that she gave it to her so easily. _Two down. Two to go._

Hermione cringed as she headed back to the Head Tower. The vial of _VeritaBlue_ was going to be a tricky bugger to get. She carefully placed the Snitch and Essence of Destiny in the hidden compartment behind the picture. The people in the frame waved up at her as she smiled sadly. She grabbed the dark purple book and opened it to a blank page

I have the Essence of Destiny and Snitch Wings. She was about to close it before script caught her eye

Well done. Thank you, Hermione.

Thank you Mrs. Potter she blushed at the compliment

Please Hermione, it's Lily

As you wish… Lily…

Talk to you soon Hermione.

She closed the book as she ran her fingers over the smooth cover as it turned darker to a deep blue tint.

"Granger?" a drawling voice had her standing up

"What?" she hissed walking out of her room to see Malfoy with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face

"Must you be so rude?-" he cocked one of his eyebrows quizzically, "We're living together for a year, you have to get used to me" She looked like she hadn't even heard him as her eyes glazed over. He turned away before being stopped by a voice

"Malfoy?" Hermione bit out between clenched teeth, "I-I- need your help."

He cackled devilishly, " _Hermione Granger_ asking _me_ for help?" the smirk died on his lips as he caught her expression

She huffed, "Never mind-"

"What do you need?" Hermione blinked at him and couldn't help the snarky reply that flowed out, " _Draco Malfoy_ offering to help _me_?" she mocked

"You _asked_ Granger" he growled back at her. She gawked at Malfoy, of all people, he had a point.

"One point to Slyhterin" she smirked as it was his turn to gawk, "Did _Hermione Granger_ just admit a _Slytherin_ was right?" he smirked after getting over the shock

She snorted, "One time thing _Draco_ " before freezing. _Were they actually having a conversation where they didn't want to hex each other?_ She shook off the ridiculous notion before scowling.

"I need to get to the dungeons" she treaded lightly

"Why?" Malfoy asked as his eyebrow lifted again

"I just need to. If you can't help me-"

"Fine" he mumbled as she stood shocked. He scratched his head as he decided now was the right moment. She made to walk out the door before his voice stopped her.

"On one condition" She spun around as her eyes narrowed but her silence showed she was willing to listen

"And _that_ would be?" she edged him on

"You can trust me Granger." She snorted

"So you've said" she retorted sarcastically

"Hermione-" he smirked now that he had her attention, "-Tell anyone what I'm about to tell you and I will deny everything." The smirk was gone and he was more serious than Hermione has ever seen him.

She nodded as he began his story.


	7. VeritaBlue

**Author's Musings ~ I FINALLY was able to log in and post. I'm so so sorry about this! Please read my updated Author's Note on chapter 1 as it explains about Draco.**

 **Guest ~ Why thank you very much! I didn't want him too OOC**

 **dixie326 ~ THANK YOU! You see where I'm going! Hope you continue to read.**

 **positiveninja ~ Thank you kindly. LOL! Sorry about the cliffie but I do have much more! Hope you stay to read.**

 **Philosophize ~ Thank you for your honesty! You are quite right, sorry about my mistake but I fixed it in chapter 1. Thank you for not being rude about it.**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **VeritaBlue**

Hermione watched Draco warily, wondering what the _hell_ he could say that would make her trust him. He scratched the back of his neck before he met her eyes.

"Professor Snape brought my mother and I into the Order after my father was arrested.-"

Hermione was watching him warily. "Yes Granger?"

"You expect me to believe you've been a member of the Order for the passed two years?" She snorted at the ferret, her disbelief clearly evident.

"No. Look, it's true. After the happenings at the Department of Mysteries at the end of fifth year-" Hermione flinched as she raised her arm to rub the scar before halting her movement. "-Snape filled us in. My mom blindly followed my dad for years but when she learned all that happened, she turned and convinced me. We began to see the power my dad had over us and finally saw the light. We've been doing work for the Order since."

Hermione eyed him, he could tell she still didn't trust him. Something flickered in her eyes, "Harry knows" it wasn't a question. Memories of previous interactions between Harry and Blondie swirled in her head as understanding gleamed in her eyes.

"He's kept my secret. We still treat each other as we did before when others are around but he knows if need be, I'll have his back. And, he has mine." She still looked unconvinced "If it makes you feel any better, Potter didn't trust me easily" he snorted

" _Harry_. His name is Harry" Hermione replied on instinct

"Harry" he drawled, taking her correction in stride.

"You don't trust me do you?" Hermione's snort of disbelief was all the answer he needed. "Take your time Granger. Remember, if you tell anyone, I will deny everything" He moved to go to his room

"Wait. You said you'd help me get into the dungeons."

"Now?" Hermione's determined look answered him as he held the portrait open for her to walk through. The walked in silence as they turned corners and once or twice having to hold onto the rails on the stair cases as they swiveled. They finally reached the dungeons as the familiar chill brushed Hermione's skin. She stood and shivered next to Draco as he knocked on the wooden door.

"Mr. Malfoy" Snape greeted one of his students before taking notice of the girl next to him. "Granger" he sneered as she scowled. _Lily says to trust him?_ It was that thought that stopped her from storming away at the sight of the greasy git.

"Professor" Hermione addressed him curtly

"I'm busy. Make it quick" Snape ordered

"Can we- uh can we- talk privately?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice that sounded foreign to the two Slytherins. Snape stepped aside as she walked passed as he nodded to Draco.

"What is it Granger?" He snapped after he stood in front of her

"I need some _VeritaBlue_ " Hermione spoke as confidence came back to her. _This is for Harry_.

" _VeritaBlue_? What on earth would _you_ need that for?" Snape sneered condescendingly down at her.

"A friend said you would have it"

"A friend? Who may I ask told _you_ such a thing?"

"I think we both know who, Professor" His eyebrows rose at her tone before he turned and walked to his desk. He pulled out a small silver safe as he reached for something inside it. He walked back to her as she held her hand out for the crystal bottle filled with a swirling light blue mist.

"It's so pretty" she whispered as she stared mesmerized by the mist.

"Miss Granger? I trust you know this ingredient is rare and is only used in _certain_ spells." Hermione stared up at Snape before nodding in understanding. She turned to walk away before a voice stopped her, "Good luck" he turned towards his chalkboard as his cloak made a swishing sound with the movement.

Hermione closed the door behind her as she carefully inspected the thing in her hand. "Get what you need?" a voice drawled as she whirled around.

"Yes." Hermione spoke as she walked away not caring if Malfoy followed her or not. She stood in front of the picture as she placed both hands on both sides and leaned forward gently. She made her way up the spiral mumbling the well-known phrase as she stepped into the Head Common Room. She made her way to her dormitory as she walked to the picture on the wall. The two figures in the frame smiled up at her as she placed her palm at the top right corner as it swung open. She placed the bottle of the swirling blue next to the other items. One other thing stood in her way. _How to get Harry to drink it?_

She paced in her room for half an hour before inspiration struck. She rifled through her bag as she snatched a piece of parchment and a sugar quill. She set the quill down as she cringed at what she had to do.

"Draco?" Hermione called as she walked out of her room

"You called, Granger?" The couple stood up at the sound of her voice as her eyes widened

" _Ginny_?" The red head blushed and waved to her. Hermione shook her head, shoving that to later. More important things matter.

"I need another favor?" Hermione addressed Malfoy as she held the parchment up

"My, my, my. _Hermione Granger_ asking _me_ for help twice in one day?" he asked sarcastically as Hermione scowled. Surprisingly he held his hand out for the parchment as she stepped closer to him. She whispered something as he stepped back and offered to walk Ginny back to her Common Room. Hermione watched the door close as doubt rose within her as she walked back to her room. She walked back to the picture as she opened it out as she took the things inside in her arms. She laid them on her bed as she re-read what Lily asked of her. She glanced at the bedside clock, half passed 7. She eyed the Essence of Destiny as the Emerald Green swirled around in the vial before adding the Powdered Snitch Wings. As she added the Snitch Wings, the bottle began to warm up as the ingredients mixed. She then took her favorite, the _VeritaBlue_ , as she made a mental note to ask or steal some. She watched the swirling mist as it mesmerized her again before tilting it into the mixture. She stirred it exactly 7 times before she added the final ingredient. She slowly raised the vial just below her right eye as she felt moisture begin to form. She blinked once as the first tear fell with a slight _plop_ , followed by another, and then the final tear. The mixture stilled as the final tear reached it as she lowered it and studied it. It had turned to a brilliant shade of gold.

"'Mione?" a voice sounded through her door as she ran out to meet them.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she finally reached him and wrapping him in a hug. Harry hugged her back slowly as he almost dropped the parchment he held. Harry pulled back to look at her.

"You wanted to talk?" He tilted his head curiously.

Doubt once again rose within Hermione, "Whenever I had nightmares, my mom would give me something warm to drink. A Muggle Remedy, that calms your nerves.-" Strength rose above the doubt as he remained silent, only focused on her. "- I asked her to send me some, I thought it would help." She finished as green eyes clashed with brown. She bit her lip as Harry remained painfully silent. Suddenly arms wrapped around her in a strangling hug as she gasped

"Thank you, 'Mione." Harry whispered into her neck as she broke away smiling up at him.

"She sent it to me" Hermione spoke as she went back to her room and came back out, holding the golden liquid towards him. He slowly reached as he took it from her before drinking it. Hermione's heart jolted slightly as he brought the bottle down from his lips.


	8. The Spell is Complete

**Author's Musings ~ This chapter is long, it just flowed and I couldn't stop writing. I'm SO in love with this chapter and I hope you will be too.**

 **Reminder: Talking between Hermione and Lily/ Journal writing is underlined**

 **Memories are in Italics and separated to make it easier to understand.**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **The Spell is Complete**

Hermione made sure Harry was completely out of the Head Common Room before beating feet to her room. The thought of where a certain blonde ferret was off at was far from her mind. The journal was even darker, showing more blue than purple. She opened it to a blank page as she grabbed her quill as she glanced at the clock, quarter passed 8.

Lily?

Hermione?

It worked. Harry took the potion.

You really are something else Hermione. Before you read on, there is a risk you need to know-

I know, Lily. I've been warned by Professor Lupin and Professor Snape

Hermione, this is a great risk you're taking. Your life is linked to Harry's.

Hermione stared at the script before it disappeared as the words took immediate effect, There is a chance this spell won't work, Hermione. If you wish to not continue reading, I won't hold it against you. Simply let the stroke of midnight pass and the spell will be broken.

Harry could die either way. I wish to continue, Lily.

Hermione, thank you. Many would not want to take the risk. You really love him don't you?

Hermione listened for any footsteps outside her door as a distraction, Hermione?

Sorry, I'm here.

Love is scary. But it is the most powerful magic of all. I must leave you again unfortunately. Good luck.

Talk to you soon, Lily.

Of course.

Hermione waited for the entries to appear but frowned as the pages stayed blank. She flipped through them as the frown on her face grew. She sighed as she placed the book on her bedside table. She held her pillow over her face as she glanced at the clock, 9 o'clock exactly. 3 hours before the spell loses its effect. She paced as she tried to remember what exactly unlocked the entries previously. It was the night she had the nightmare of the Final Battle. Hermione involuntarily shivered at the memory before a thought occurred to her. She had rushed out to check on Harry, maybe that was it. She opened the portrait hole as she began her walk through the halls

She mumbled the password to the lady as the portrait swung open, revealing the familiar Common Room. Oh how she missed it. The Common Room was alive with chatter. Luna and Ron sat opposite Ginny and Neville in a game of Exploding Snap. Dean and Seamus were flirting with Lavender. Hermione's eyes scanned the room before finally landing on the person she was seeking. Harry had just come down the stairs with his hair wet as he just took a shower.

"Well, what brings the Head Girl here?" Ron asks as he finally noticed her. He jumped back as something exploded in front of him.

"I just wanted to see what everyone was up to." Harry looked skeptical at her remark but seemed to decide better and not bring it up. Hermione smiled before shaking her head in a familiar way at the Gryffindors.

"Good night. You guys should head to bed soon" Hermione spoke in her Head Girl voice

"There's the Hermione we all know and love" Ron spoke again as he snickered. She snorted on her way out. Hermione made it back to her room before closing the door and placing a silencing charm on her door. She grabbed the book as she flipped through the pages again as she almost cried. The pages were still blank. She played over her previous conversations with Lily as a single phrase stood out. _You really love him don't you?_

Hermione closed the book before allowing herself to admit the truth for a second time. _I'm in love with Harry Potter_. The deep blue book heated up between her hands as well as the snitch on her neck. She opened it as she flipped through the pages, before she nearly yelled victoriously.

Welcome back, Hermione.

The script disappeared before the page livened up with an entry.

" _If you've gotten this far, I am forever indebted for you. This means Harry has taken the potion and the spell is waiting to be ignited. The spell will be ignited when every happy memory, every good feeling, and every bit of love you have for Harry is transferred. This is a great risk._ _ **If**_ _Harry dies in the Final Battle, you will too. If you wish not to do this, just simply let midnight pass by and the spell is broken._

 _The transference is simple, place one hand over Harry's scar and the other over his heart and think of these things. This process will take a few minutes. I don't know what will happen when the transference is complete, you'll just know._ _After this, you and Harry will be linked. You've given all power to him and when he uses it, you will be drained. When the power is in full force, you will be an empty shell. Your body will be there but_ _ **you**_ _won't, until Harry has given you your power back. He simply has to place his hands over your heart and transfer it back to you. This magic takes true love to work and I thank you for loving Harry. After you've read all this, two letters will appear from James and I. They are only to be given to Harry_ _ **after**_ _the Final Battle and Harry is victorious._

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be there._

 _Good luck._

 _\- Lily"_

Hermione took a deep breath as the meaning of what exactly she got herself into sunk in. All she has to do is wait until midnight passes and she'll be free. She drew her hair into a pony of curls as she glanced at the time. Half passed 10. She placed her head on her desk as she hugged herself before making up her mind. Hermione slowly stood up as she walked out of her room.

Moonlight streamed in through the window as it encased the sleeping figure in a pale glow. Hermione slowly made her way to a side of the bed as she ran her hand through Harry's mess of hair. Harry sighed in content, it was as if he knew someone was there. Hermione placed her left hand on the lightning bolt scar as a shock travelled through her hand. She took a deep breath as she placed her right hand over his heart as she felt another shock as well as the beating of his heart. She closed her eyes and thought of every happy memory related to Harry

* * *

 _Hermione poked her head into the compartment as she asked the two occupants if they've seen a toad. One of the boys stood out in her mind. Messy raven hair covered his legendary scar she's read about as startling green eyes looked up._

" _I'm Hermione Granger"_

" _Harry Potter."_

 _Hermione gazed down at the rush of students as she stood at the top of a stair case. It moved as she reached to hold onto the rail as she spotted a familiar head._

" _You alright, Hermione?"_

" _Never better." She smiled at the raven haired first year_

* * *

 _Hermione felt like cursing the two boys at her bedside. Alas, she couldn't. She was petrified. She tried to silently communicate to one of the boys to look at her hand as it laid at her side, the paper in it concealed. She sighed in frustration before in victory as she felt a hand on hers._

 _Hermione walked into the Great Hall as she was greeted by Sir Nicholas as her eyes searched. A red head looked her way before a raven head popped from behind his. Hermione ran down the table as Harry was the first to reach her._

* * *

 _Hermione didn't mean to hurt Harry. She truly did believe the broom was from Sirius Black_ **(A/N: So sorry, it's been a while since I read book 3 and I'm fuzzy on it)**

 _Hermione screamed as her arms wrapped around Harry's waist tightly as Buckbeak dived in the sky._

" _You really are the brightest witch of your age" Sirius Black told her after they rescued him after finding out his innocence and that he was Harry's Godfather._

 _Hermione sat at the Gryffindor Table as she scowled at the group of boys that opened Harry's package *accidentally*. Harry was confused as to who would send him the broom. A grey feather popped into Harry's vision as he and Hermione shared a smile_

* * *

 _Hermione worried as Harry's name popped out of the Goblet of Fire._

 _Hermione watched along with the audience as they waited for Harry and Ron to come up from the lake_

 _Hermione made her way down the stairs as she played with her dress. A raven haired boy turned her direction as an expression gleamed in his green eyes_

* * *

 _Hermione tried to get Harry to see he was a great wizard and could lead Dumbledore's Army._

 _They were in the Room of Requirement after Neville had stumbled upon it. Hermione smiled as the silver otter came from the tip of her wand. It swirled around her before disappearing. Harry smiled._

 _Her worry for Harry doubled as she watched him on the ground as he fought Voldemort_

" _Something worth fighting for" Hermione said as they boarded the Hogwarts Express_

* * *

The feelings were overwhelming her as a white glow began to stream from Harry's heart as it surrounded them. Hermione felt a warm feeling rush through her as the glow turned into a mist before evaporating.

The spell is complete.


	9. A Change

**Author's Musings ~ 1,000 views! Thank YOU! I seriosuly do hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am writing it.**

 **Reminder ~ Talking between Lily and Hermione is Underlined.**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **A Change**

Hermione watched over the sleeping Harry for a few more minutes before a yawn escaped her lips. She looked around to make sure everyone was still asleep before she looked back down at Harry. She smoothed some of his messy black hair before she leaned down and kissed his scar softly. Another peaceful sigh escaped Harry before she walked out. Hermione arrived at her Head dormitory as she eyed the clock on her nightstand. 11:59.

Hermione released another yawn, she was extremely tired. But before she would rest, one more thing needed to be done. She grabbed the now darker blue book as she flipped to an empty page. She blinked the wariness away

The spell is complete. She scratched her eyes tiredly as the page flashed with writing.

Thank you, Hermione. I am forever indebted to you. Hermione shook her head, now she knew where Harry's stubbornness comes from.

No you aren't Lily. I knew what I was getting into when I befriended your son. Another yawn and Hermione's vision blurred. She shook it off thinking she was just tired before talking to her new pen pal again. I did as instructed. A white light glowed from Harry's heart and surrounded us before it turned into a mist.

Oh my, I've never heard of something like that before. Are you guys okay?

Yes. 

Thank Merlin! Thank you and hope to hear from you soon, Hermione.

Definitely. Good night.

Good night.

Hermione gently closed Lily's journal. The journal heated again as she opened it looking for writing. She frowned as the pages remained blank. She set it on her nightstand before her head hit the pillow as she let the soothing motion of the Snitch's wings on her neck take her away.

"Hermione." She tossed in her bed as she buried her pillow over her face

"Hermione?" She pulled the blanket up and cocooned herself in the warmth. "Go 'way" she sleepily mumbled

"Hermione!" she flung her arm out to the side as her hand wrapped around something. "I have my wand and I'm not afraid to use it!" she peeked out from under her pillow as she blinked sleepily

" _Granger!_ You're going to be late!" she finally recognized the grinding voice as she sat straight up and jumped out of bed. She scrambled to get ready and grab her things as she met him outside her door as she nearly stumbled over her feet

Arms stretched forward as they caught her. "You okay?" she watched him warily as she blinked the blurriness away.

"-'m fine" she snapped as she moved out of his hold as he followed her out. Malfoy walked behind her, something was different but he couldn't place it. Maybe Potter would know. They separated as they entered the Great Hall. Hermione plopped next to Luna as the blonde greeted her. Hermione yawned as Luna watched her, "Are you okay Hermione?" Luna asked in a voice that was unlike her. There was no dreaminess intertwined in it.

"I'm fine, Luna" Hermione smiled as she sipped her pumpkin juice. Harry and Ron came over laughing, well more Harry then Ron.

"It's not funny Harry!" The smile contradicted Ron's shout.

Harry was the first to notice Hermione. "Mornin', 'Mione"

"Morning, Harry." Luna frowned sideways at Hermione and of course, a certain green eyed friend picked up on it. "Everything okay Luna?" Luna smiled at Harry

"Everything's fine Harry." She covered as the dreaminess weaved back into her voice. Hermione released another yawn as green eyes flickered to her

"Tired?" Harry tilted his head in concern

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I stayed up reading most of the night." Harry watched her, for some reason he didn't believe her. Normally he would but something was different about his friend. She blinked and he studied her further. Luna watched as the black haired boy studied Hermione. _So, it wasn't just her who noticed something._ She looked around and something shocked her. A platinum blonde haired boy was watching Hermione from across the way. She hmmmmed as she poured more pumpkin juice.

Hermione walked into DADA as she slumped in her seat. Even she noticed something was different as she frowned. She registered the scraping of the chair beside her as Harry's body appeared in her vision. Lupin and Tonks came in as he swished his wand in the air and the chairs and tables disappeared. A synonymous groan reached his ears as students collided on the floor. Hermione nearly yelped as she realized she landed on Harry's chest. Tonks snickered as she saw this, "Wotcher, Hermione!"

"Tonks" Hermione whispered as Harry grunted as Hermione moved to get up as Lupin spoke, "We will be doing something different. Every class is going to be practicing defensive spells. You will need to be paired up."

"Tonks?" Lupin turned to her as she grinned and began pairing them up. Hermione groaned as Tonks winked her way as she passed them.

"Ron and Lavender." Tonks spoke and Harry snickered as Ron blushed.

"Neville and Seamus." Tonks continued.

"Malfoy and Ginny" Hermione's eyes flashed as Ginny stomped to his side.

"Harry and Hermione" Tonks touched Hermione's shoulder softly as she finished pairing kids up

Harry walked a few steps away from Hermione as they turned to each other. Students were already dueling. Hermione raised her wand as Harry raised his

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled as a jet of red light burst from his wand

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted at the same time as a scarlet jet shot from her wand

The two spells clashed in the center as Harry and Hermione held their spells. The red light pushed on the scarlet light as Hermione's hand twitched. _Come on Hermione._ She growled as she put more force behind it and the scarlet pushed back the red. The spells began to spark as neither could take control. A bang exploded as a red light separated the two spells, throwing Harry and Hermione backwards.

Tonks helped them up as she muttered she never saw such strong magic from seventh years. Harry and Hermione raised their wands again

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted

"Protego!" Harry yelled as an invisible shield surrounded him as the scarlet light hit it. Harry and Hermione were once again thrown backwards, Harry having to duck as a jet of yellow light whooshed over his head. "Sorry Harry!" Neville shouted

Harry and Hermione once again stood away from each other, their wands raised for a third time.

"Expexto Patronum!" Harry and Hermione yelled simultaneously as a sliver otter clashed with a silver stag. The two Patronuses met as they clashed and disappeared in a cloud of silver. A small smile lit Hermione's face as she was reminded of the _VeritaBlue_. She must get some, it's so pretty. Hermione panted as she let her wand lower.

"Class is over! Good work" Lupin clapped as Tonks still stared at Harry and Hermione as they walked out. They collapsed at the Gryffindor Table as Luna and Neville sat beside Harry. Hermione blinked and Harry was looking at the right second. He saw it.

 _Was it just him or were Hermione's eyes cloudy and dimmer?_


	10. Purple Lightning

**Author's Musings - It's getting interesting now... ;)**

 **Once again, just a reminder, talking/writing between Lily and Hermione is underlined. Hope you guys are still enjoying this.**

 **bellafan22 ~ Thank you!**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Purple Lightning**

Harry kept staring at Hermione as he blinked. Nope. Her eyes still looked milky and her eyes looked a shade dimmer. "'Mione, are you sure you're alright?" Harry whispered as her eyes met his. She had been watching Ron scarf down his food

"I'm fine, Harry" Hermione gave a small smile as Harry frowned, still unconvinced. Hermione had a hunch she knew something was wrong and she knew exactly _what_ it was. She had felt it the second their spells met in DADA only a few hours earlier. She saw Harry still watching her. Sometimes she really cursed just how intuitive he could be. Especially about her. The damn boy _knows_. He may not know what exactly was wrong but he knows something is wrong with his friend. Hermione moved some of her curls over her left shoulder and Harry saw something else as he broke away from her eyes. Something silver on her right shoulder caught his eye before it sparkled and disappeared. He leaned in closer as Hermione almost jumped back at his sudden movement. He moved more hair out of his way as he studied her shoulder as Hermione stilled at his touch. He leaned back as a frown showed on his face.

"Thought I saw something" Harry muttered as Hermione frowned before recognition flashed in her eyes. She felt the soft fluttering of wings on her right shoulder blade. Hermione frowned again, _thought she was the only one who could see it_ , the scene where she tried to show the Snitch to Luna playing in her head. She had to ask Lily. The sound of students standing shook her out of her musings as she got swept away in the crowd as they exited the Great Hall. Hermione finally broke free as a stair case switched directions as she leapt on. She got off as she bolted down the hallway and up the spiral stairs leading to the Head Common Room. Hermione caught her breath as her scar began hurting as she leaned over before making her way to her room. She locked her door and muttered a silencing charm just as a boom echoed out her window followed by a flash of lightning. The Snitch on her back began to flutter as a warm sensation traveled up her back as she dumped her bag out on her bed. The midnight blue journal glowed dimly as it landed with a soft pop and bounced one time.

She sat on the side of her bed as she reached for a quill. Lily? Hermione scrawled on a blank page before the cursive disappeared

Hello, Hermione. The elegant script glimmered before disappearing. Another boom sounded behind her as a bright flash lit up her room from the lightning outside.

Hello, Lily. I have a couple of questions. I think the spell is beginning to take effect-

Are you guys okay? Hermione gasped as she realized what Lily must be thinking.

I'm sorry! Harry's fine. The Final Battle hasn't begun.

Oh thank Merlin!

We were in DADA, Professor Lupin had us practicing Defensive Spells-

How is Moony? Hermione smiled at the nickname as she blinked the tears away

He's fine. He's the one that placed the journal in the Head Girl Dormitory.

I know, Hermione. I knew that James and I wouldn't be there so I enchanted this journal and left it with Moony. I don't know what he planned to do with it but I'm happy as it let me meet you. You are brilliant, Hermione. Hermione looked away as the tears spilled.

I feel like I'm betraying Harry, Lily. A tear plopped on the page as it disappeared and dried. I know. I'm sorry, but this is vital Harry not know until it's necessary. Unfortunately I can't tell you when, but you will know. I'm so sorry I can't tell you more Hermione.

It's alright. Anyways, as I said, I think the spell is beginning to take effect. As we were practicing Defensive Spells- Hermione proceeded to tell Lily the tale –We couldn't harm each other. When the spells reached their limits, we were blasted backwards.

Interesting. As you know, you and Harry are linked now, Hermione. You can't harm each other, your love binds you to him. You guys are bonded.

I thought as much. After class was over, we were eating dinner and Harry noticed a subtle change-

What is it, Hermione?

My eyes are milky looking and the shade is dimmer.

Hmmm… You're right, the spell is indeed in effect. You both used power in your Defensive Spells and it drained you a little, which explains your eye change. Are you sure you're okay Hermione? Hermione was touched that this woman who she hasn't technically met was showing her such concern. She always sensed where Harry got his unfailing kindness and concern from, now she confirmed it.

I know what I got into Lily, I knew when I met him. The diary seemed to warm at her words and Hermione sensed it was Lily's emotions coming through

I can't express this enough, Hermione. Thank you. I just hope Harry realizes it in time. But if he's anything like his father, and I think he is - he'll need a _slight_ shove.  Hermione laughed out loud at this remark. The golden ball on the back of her neck began to flutter wildly as lightning and thunder shook the castle. Hermione glanced out her window. She watched as a flash lit up the night sky and frowned when no clap of thunder followed the flash. Another strike of light lit up the cloudless sky as the castle shook. The Snitch continued to flutter wildly as her heart felt a strange tug. Another light flashed in the sky, this one had a purple tint to it.

 _Purple lightning_. That phenomenon is rare. She turned back to the diary as it began to give a soft glow as a blue light rose out of it and began encompassing the room. The castle shook with another boom as she rushed to the diary. Hermione grabbed her wand as she placed Lily's diary safely behind the picture. She bolted as the golden ball fluttered its silver wings faster at every sprint she took. She unlocked her door as the ground beneath her shook and the sound of glass shattering reached her ears. She ran down the spiral stairs as she landed on the other side of the wall.

Inside Hermione's dormitory, the picture frame was surrounded by a soft blue light as Lily's magical script blinked in shimmering letters, from inside. Its time. Be safe Harry and Hermione.


	11. More Than a Storm

**Author's Musings ~ 2,000 views! Thank YOU so much! I truly hope you're all enjoying this... This chapter ends in a cliffie, it's also the longest yet! I didn't want to make it too long and make it feel rushed but the second part is on its way.**

 **bellafan22 ~ Thank you for continuing to review and read! Hope this chapter solves your confusion ;)**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **More Than a Storm**

Hermione tumbled backwards through the wall as she landed on her back. Her heart felt another strange pull as she clamored to her feet. The corridor she was in was empty as she rounded a corner and looked out a window. The purple flashes were coming faster as they split the sky, Hermione slowly held her wand in front of her as she ran further down the halls. "Hermione!" a shout had her whirl around as she held her wand up in defense.

"Luna!" she lowered her wand at the sight of the blonde girl coming her way.

"It's time." Luna spoke in a serious voice and Hermione blinked. That is the most _serious_ she's seen the girl. A boom echoed over head as footsteps were heard from further down the hallway. Hermione pulled Luna up against the nearest wall as they dodged a stream of Ravenclaws just in time. "Luna, go with your House!" Hermione pushed Luna the way her fellow Ravenclaws had gone and turned to run the other way. Hermione heard footsteps behind her as Luna caught up to her friend and grabbed her hand, the two dodging students this way and that. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seemed to come to an unspoken understanding as they skidded to a stop at the sight of the portrait at the end of the hallway.

Hermione and Luna looked to each other as they made one final dash towards the portrait. Luna saw it before Hermione did. Luna pulled back causing Hermione to fall backwards on her at the sudden action. Luna landed on her back with Hermione on top of her. Before Hermione could get a word out, the two had to roll out of the way of the rush of incoming Gryffindors. Hermione helped Luna up as she realized why Luna pulled her back, "Thanks" Hermione whispered as Luna smiled a small smile.

"Ron! Ginny!" Hermione shouted as she caught sight of the two redheads.

"Hermione!" Ginny ran towards her, closely followed by Ron.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked frantically as she hadn't seen him yet. Ron and Ginny met eyes and thoughts began to drown Hermione.

"He _didn't_ …" Ron and Ginny shook their heads frantically as they realized what Hermione was thinking.

"No, he didn't go to meet his fate. Yet." Ron tried to comfort his distraught friend as Luna placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hermione" Luna whispered as she pointed her finger down the opposite direction of the hallway. Professor McGonagall came rushing down the hallway as two figures followed behind her.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted in relief as she saw her green eyed best friend. She bolted straight to him and his arms opened on instinct

"'Mione, you're okay!" Harry yelled as a cough broke the two apart

"Oi! We're okay too, you know!" Ron snarked playfully. Harry looked at his friends before realizing something

"Luna-" Harry began in confusion "-Why aren't you with the other Ravenclaws? Get out while you can." Harry spoke in concern. Luna and Harry have grown closer, especially after she went with him to the DOM in 5th year.

Luna shook her head and smiled at Harry. She'd grown quite fond of him. Harry, Hermione, and Neville were the only people that were kind to her at first meeting. Instead of answering Harry directly, Luna spotted Neville and held her hand out. "Come Neville, we must get ready!" Luna and Neville ran off hand in hand as they took out their wands as the castle grounds shook once again. Harry shook his head as McGonagall gawked at the Ravenclaw.

"Maybe she should be in Gryffindor" Hermione's favorite professor muttered before addressing Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"Miss Granger, you and Mr. Malfoy need to meet in the Great Hall and assemble all the students." Another rumble and flash was heard from above as Hermione ran to find the ferret. They didn't see her lips move but they were pretty sure whose yell reached their ears, "Don't you do anything stupid, _Harry James Potter_!" Ron and Ginny snickered as Harry's green eyes narrowed at Hermione's back as she disappeared from view around a corner. Luna and Neville came back into view, followed by Professor Sprout as she levitated pots of plants behind them as they passed Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall.

"Are you guys crazy?!-" Harry thundered after them as he left the three behind. Hermione and Draco had just rounded the corner with a trail of students behind them as Hermione's shout drifted through the air, "We know what the risks are. We knew what we got into when we befriended you!" They bolted passed the three in the hallway. Ron and Ginny joined the thundering students as they gathered in the Great Hall.

Purple sparks began to clash against the window behind Hermione and Draco as they stood on the Teacher's Table. Whispers and cries were shouted all over. Hermione put her wand to her throat, "QUIET!" she shouted as the whispers immediately stopped.

"I don't know how much time we have-" Hermione broke off as the walls shook as students clutched and held onto each other.

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"Why are we awake at this time of night?" Worried questions mumbled together as Hermione held her head

"SHUT UP!" the blonde boy beside her yelled as silence once again reached her ears. Hermione sent him a subtle grateful look. He slightly nodded back to her.

"It's happening isn't it?" Luna's voice drifted through the air from where she stood with the Gryffindors.

"Yes" Hermione answered her friend. "The Final battle is near-" Hermione broke off as a Ravenclaw pointed a finger at Luna warily, "Why aren't you with your fellow Ravenclaws Luna? We need to go."

"Go? Go where?" Luna asked in confusion

"We need to leave before it starts" They stepped forward to grab her hand but stopped as a wand poked them in the chest. Green eyes glared at the Ravenclaw as Harry stood protectively in front of Luna. Harry's wand began to glow as the Ravenclaw slowly backed away.

Hermione leaned back against the table as a short numbness took over her body before continuing. "If you wish to go, you can-" Students began trampling over each other as they tried to get out. Luna stunned Pansy as she trampled over a 1st year. Hermione continued as if nothing happened "- If you wish to fight, you can. Only 4th-7th years may stay and fight." A great roar reached her ears as many moved to leave the Great Hall, their wands raised. The students stopped their strides as most fell at the sudden action at the Great Hall doors being blasted open. Hermione, Draco, Luna, and Harry rushed forwards with their wands drawn.

The four wands lowered as they saw the familiar faces of Professor Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred, and George Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape.

Before anyone could speak, the biggest flash of purple lit the Great Hall as the massive window shattered as 3 cloaked figures leapt through. One of their wands was raised as a spell was uttered and split the crowd.

"CHARGE!" Fred and George shouted

The Battle has begun.

Professor Snape and Kingsley rushed forwards followed by a group of Gryffindors. Spells started flying everywhere as Ginny reached Draco as the two bolted towards one of the cloaked Death Eaters. Ginny and Draco's spells danced around the Death Eater as they tried their hardest. Hermione rushed forwards to help as she began to duel on the side of Draco and Ginny. Luna, Neville, and Harry were a few feet away battling another Death Eater. Unbeknownst, this one meant them no harm as evidenced by the easy spells they were casting. Harry, Luna, and Neville froze as the cloaked figure they were fighting turned and shot at the Death Eater Hermione, Draco, and Ginny were fighting. The Death Eater fell instantly from the force of the Stunner. The hood fell off revealing the face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Neville gave a yell of fury and rushed over as he pushed students out of the way. Luna closely followed him. Draco and Ginny ran through the students as more Death Eaters forced their way in. Harry and Hermione found Ron battling with George against a Death Eater. The Death Eater fell as two red beams shot forth. Lavender and Parvati were thrown backwards as Ron roared and rushed to their aid. Harry had to pull Hermione out of the way as a yellow flash narrowly missed her.

Remus, Tonks, and McGonagall took on one of the giants that forced its way through. George, Kinglsey, and Snape were battling a swarm of spiders. Hermione caught sight of two Death Eaters fighting. This was not what had her freeze in her spot, they weren't battling students. They were dueling with each other. One of them turned and scanned the crowd as they raised their wand. A green streak left their wand and narrowly missed a blonde head.

"NOOOOO! " the other Death Eater howled as they sent a streak of scarlet towards the other Death Eater. The Death Eater's hood fell off as they ducked the spell. A waterfall of blonde hair appeared as Lucius Malfoy stood back up. Lucius glared at the opposite Death Eater as he sent another green light their way. The Death Eater leapt out of the way as the jet of green light hit a knight statue behind them.

A roar was heard across the room as Draco pushed passed dueling students and Death Eaters. Draco's eyes flashed silver lightening as he reached his father and placed himself in front of the other Death Eater. Hermione gasped as she realized who exactly the third Death Eater was as she ran to where the three were standing. Hermione ignored the shouts of Ginny, Harry, and Ron as she finally reached her destination. Lucius began to duel Draco and the other Death Eater, he sent a leg locking jinx towards the Death Eater as the jinx hit their hood. The fighters stood in shock as the hood fell onto their neck.

Narcissa Malfoy glared at her husband as she hissed, "Our _son_! How could _you_?!" Lucius raised his wand as Draco and Narcissa drew closer to each other, Narcissa placing herself in front of her son as his lips formed the curse.

"Now, now Lucius." A cold voice had everyone's heads turning away from the three Malfoys as Voldemort walked into the room. He shot a jinx at Neville and Luna as he saw Bellatrix on the ground, panting. She smiled at her master. Lucius smirked as his master made his way to him and faced Narcissa and Draco. "There is no greater dishonor than to turn on your family" he taunted the two as Draco stared in defiance. Voldemort laughed a cold laugh as he and Lucius raised their wands. Narcissa shoved Draco out of the way, knocking him to the floor.

With all eyes focused on the four up by the Teacher's table, the fighters failed to see 4 arms rise towards the Enchanted ceiling as a ball of white light formed overhead. Hermione, Luna, and Neville lowered their wands as the sphere of white light floated towards Draco and Narcissa. The white light floated over their heads and Hermione was reminded of Lily's Snitch as it floated above her palm. The ball lowered and surrounded Draco and Narcissa as a flash of white light burst from the shimmering sphere and sent Voldemort and Lucius flying through the window. Harry lowered his wand as chaos erupted everywhere. Hermione felt another pull at her heart and her knees weaken.

.


	12. The Storm Rages On

**Author's Musings ~ I had to post these two chapters together. I'm in absolute love with these two chapters.**

 **The scenes with Harry and Hermione are within the same time frame, I have split them so it's easier to understand.**

 **Hope you continue to read and enjoy this, we're only just beginning ;)**

 **bellafan22 ~ Haha! Your words mean so much, as promised. I had to post this together!**

 **The Ghostly Minion ~ Ahhh why thank you! I was hoping this would set itself apart from other "Power He Knows Not" stories. Hope you continue to enjoy it :)**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **The Storm Rages On**

The Death Eaters fighting watched as their master was blasted through the window. Some Death Eaters disappeared in smoke as they flew out the window. The Death Eaters that remained in the Great Hall all raised their wands simultaneously as the spells connected and cracked the ceiling. Neville pulled Luna out of the way as a huge chunk of stone crumbled as it hit the floor. Ron pulled Hermione and Ginny out of the way as the ceiling crackled above them yet didn't clatter to the floor. Spells once again flew this way and that as Hermione and Ginny raced and ducked the streaks of curses and lights. Ginny and Hermione fell to the floor as red and purple flashes clashed over their heads. Hermione caught sight of Draco dueling with another Death Eater as she pointed him out to Ginny.

"Go to him, Ginny" Hermione said in understanding as the redhead squeezed her hand before running to Draco's side. Ron, Fred, and Tonks were battling two giants as Hermione rushed forward to help. Tonks was blasted backwards at the swing of a club from a troll.

"I'm fine" Tonks smirked up at Hermione as she bent over her.

"''Dora!" Remus shouted as he crouched by her side.

"Hermione, GO!" Lupin yelled, "I got her." He pushed her towards the crowd. Ron and Fred were dodging spells left and right as Fred sent a Stunner at one of the Death Eaters. Hermione ran towards Lavender and Parvati as a troll slashed his club through the air causing the two girls to split apart. Adrenaline coursed through Hermione's veins as she sped across the floor and took a mad leap. She landed on the troll's back as he thrashed wildly trying to shake her loose. Hermione held on tight as she raised her wand, "Imperio" she whispered as the troll raised his club and swung at another troll. The other troll roared and began to duel the cursed troll. Hermione dodged and jumped off his back as she helped Parvati and Lavender up. The three Gryffindors raced as a familiar chill began to drown the room. Dementors had joined the fight. Screams had Hermione holding her ears as she raised her wand "Expecto Patronum" she yelled as a silver otter rose out of her wand and floated to the dementor as it flew away.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron shouted from her left as he grabbed her hand as they raced out of the Great Hall. A spell hit the wall to their right as they ducked. They slammed into Draco and Ginny as the four fell to the floor. The 4 got up as they headed towards the steps to the courtyard.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed. A spell from the courtyard hit Draco on the shoulder and a gash flowed red as he bent over in pain. She held her arms out as Draco fell to his knees as she gently lowered his head into her lap. Hermione knelt next to him as she tore a strip of her jeans off and tied it around his shoulder and under his arm.

"Does this mean you trust me, Granger?" His eyes were heavy as he smiled up at her

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Malfoy." Hermione's only response reached his ears as he snickered and Ginny played with his hair softly. Draco closed his eyes and Hermione panicked but calmed as she saw the gentle rise and fall of his chest

"Don't you dare die, ferret" Hermione whispered as she stood up. A gentle breeze blew passed her and played with her curls. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny wondered as she stroked Draco's head.

"Yeah, that breeze felt good" Hermione closed her eyes as the breeze blew on her neck before it changed direction. She failed to see Ginny and Draco glance at each other in confusion.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Curly Sue" he snarked back.

* * *

In the courtyard, Luna, Neville, and Ron were dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange. Curses and jinxes were flying in between as the jets of light danced around them. Not far from the three, two others were also dueling. The shorter of the two just dodged a jet of scarlet light.

"That's it Harry!" Ron shouted as a jet of blue shot just passed his right shoulder. "We're right here with you!" Neville and Luna echoed together. Harry sent a jet of white light towards his enemy as Voldemort cackled as it missed.

Neville, Luna, and Ron huffed as Bellatrix laughed at the three as their curses did nothing to her. "Give it up, already!" she crowed as she sent a killing spell towards Luna. Voldemort laughed as he heard the yelled curse. Harry's heart felt a tug and the fact Bellatrix's intention was _to kill_ infuriated him. He held his hand up as Voldemort fell silent and his red eyes glazed in shock. Harry, too stood shocked at the wand-less magic he had just performed.

* * *

Hermione gasped as a freezing jolt raced through her heart.

* * *

Harry, without looking away from Voldemort sent a Stunning spell behind him just as Luna sent a blue jet of light. Bellatrix gasped at the force behind the two spells and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Luna, Neville, and Ron rushed towards the gates of Hogwarts seeing more dementors. Streams of silver shot out of the three wands as the dementors flew away.

* * *

In the Head Girl's Dormitory, Lily's diary began to pulse with power as a voice rose out of it and down the halls.

* * *

"I see what she meant-" Harry murmured "- You really do need to mean it." He lowered his hand as Voldemort got his voice back. The fall of Bellatrix was his last and final snap.

"Enough!" Voldemort roared as he lifted his wand. He mouthed the curse as the jet of green light formed and met Harry's jet of scarlet light. The green jet of the killing curse seemed to overpower the jet of the scarlet stunning curse.

* * *

Hermione's face paled and she shivered as she leaned against the wall but fell backwards as a curse blasted it. "Hermione!" Ginny yelled

* * *

Harry and Voldemort glared at each other as a breeze ruffled Harry's raven hair. A voice drifted with the wind " _You're loved Harry"_ The two spells broke as Voldemort stepped backwards. The two raised their wands once again as green and scarlet clashed in the middle. Harry felt an unfamiliar warmth build inside of him and spread through his veins.

* * *

Hermione stood up as her legs felt like jelly. Draco and Ginny gasped as they noticed what Harry had. The change was more prominent, her eyes looked glassy and unfocused. Hermione closed her eyes and stood still. A golden shimmering sphere with silver wings seemed to appear from nowhere near Hermione as it fluttered into the evening sky.

* * *

The warmth Harry was feeling stopped at his scar and seemed to drift to and pool at his heart. His heart felt hot but it wasn't painful, it was soothing. Harry felt the unseen jolt from his heart as a white outline formed around him. It rose from Harry into a mist that nearly blinded him and all who were in distance as it took on a familiar form.

"Let go, Harry" the mist figure whispered so only he could hear. He did as instructed and let go as the mist Hermione exploded as it pulled itself together, forming a golden ball with silver fluttering wings. It floated towards Voldemort as he screeched and fell to his knees as he disappeared. The golden sphere turned back into the form of Hermione, surrounded by a golden glow, as she floated closer to Harry. He felt a breeze and chill run through his veins as mist Hermione disappeared.

"Harry!" Neville and Ron screamed as Harry's knees gave out.

* * *

Draco and Ginny kept their eyes on the direction the golden ball had floated.

"Hermione!" Luna yelled as she ran to the stone steps. Draco and Ginny snapped their heads up just in time to see Luna leap and Hermione collapse in her arms, unresponsive.


	13. Unaware

**Author's Musings ~ 3,000 views, oh my gosh. You guys are amazing! Thank you for reading and following.**

 **This chapter is a little boring but I enjoyed writing it. Once again, the scenes with Harry and Hermione are happening at the same time. I have split them up to try to make it easier to follow.**

 **Hermione's coma sequence is Bold Indent.**

 **bellafan22 ~ This chapter is for you! Thank you for all your reviews, they keep me going :)**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Unaware**

Luna saw a white flash and turned to look if anyone was hurt. She saw Hermione on the steps by the entrance to the castle, she saw her sway and slowly fall downward as her feet started running in that direction. She fell to her knees just as she reached Hermione as she laid her head in her lap. Hermion'e eyes were closed and she was unconscious. Luna swept Hermione's grit filled hair away from her face as she felt the coolness of her skin. Luna frowned as her temperature continued to drop.

* * *

Neville was the first to reach Harry as he collapsed to his knees beside him. He searched and sighed in relief as he felt a slow beating from Harry's right wrist.

"Is he-" Neville shook his head no as Ron sighed in relief

"His pulse is low, we need to get him inside." Neville placed one of Harry's arms around his neck and slowly pulled him to a sitting position. He nearly fell to the side as the force of Harry's full weight leaned on him. "Come on Harry. Stay with me." Neville whispered as Ron helped him get Harry to his feet. Together the two boys moved their other arms under Harry's knees and lifted him, holding him between them. The two walked in silence before stopping their steps. They shook their heads before resuming the walk to the castle. The two stopped their steps a few minutes later for a second time.

* * *

Tears fell from Luna's eye as she heard voices jumble around her. She heard a shout of "Hermione!" and looked up to see Ginny, Draco and Tonks turn their heads to her and Hermione.

"I'm fine!" Draco hissed as McGonagall came rushing towards them. He shook his head and pointed to where Luna sat with Hermione's head in her lap, only a few feet away. McGonagall gasped as she helped Ginny get Draco to his feet.

"Was she hit? Was there a spell?" Tonks asked as she knelt down next to Luna.

"I don't know. There was a blinding white light as I scanned the area. I immediately saw Hermione sway and knew she was about to fall so I ran over." Luna filled them in without looking away from Hermione. Tonks moved to slip her arms under Hermione's back and knees, "Let her go, Luna. I have her." Luna slowly let her friend go as Tonks slowly rose to her feet and cradled Hermione close. Tonks sprinted into the castle as her shouts to get out of the way echoed behind her.

* * *

Neville and Ron stood still as they looked to each other as they felt a slight twitch in their arms. Harry's head slowly rose from Neville's shoulder as green eyes slowly blinked open.

"HARRY!" Neville and Ron shouted in joy as Harry cringed since they were so bloody close to his ears.

"Let me down." Harry whispered as they slowly lowered his legs and helped steady him until he could stand on his own. Harry hugged them tight as he saw they were alive and with him. "Good to see you Nev and Ron" Harry whispered as his throat felt raw

"We were so worried after after that white flash. We've never seen magic like that" Neville spoke as they inched slowly across the castle grounds

"All I remember is a white light and then blackness" Harry's voice seemed to be coming back. Neville proceeded to fill Harry in on the white light, the Golden ball, and the disappearance of Voldemort.

"He's gone?" Harry asked as Neville nodded yes

"Ginny!" Ron yelled from beside Harry as they looked up to see Ginny with someone's head in her lap. A few feet away was a blonde girl with another head in her lap.

"Ron go, I got him" Neville spoke as Ron removed Harry's left arm from around his neck and Harry leaned on Neville. He looked like he didn't want to leave them

"Ron, it's okay. Go!" Harry managed to find the strength to shove him as they watched him run.

* * *

Ron saw McGonagall help Ginny and Draco stand as he finally reached them. Ginny and Draco were focused elsewhere as he turned to look. His heart dropped as he watched a tearful Luna let go of an unresponsive Hermione and Tonks rush passed them inside

"What happened?" he asked as his eyes watched Tonks disappear around a corner and shouts of "MOVE!" reach his ears. Luna told him the same as she told Tonks and McGonagall as Ron placed an arm around her shoulder as she stood up.

"Is she-" He flinched as only moments earlier he asked the same of Harry

"I don't think so" Luna comforted him as he helped her limp her way as they followed Ginny, Draco, and McGonagall.

* * *

"Luna!" a shout had Ron and Luna turning around as Luna gasped and rushed forwards to help Neville and Harry.

"Harry!" she hugged him before helping him lean on her

"Luna." Harry smiled as he looked gratefully at her. Harry's green eyes looked ahead before a frown appeared.

"Hermione." One word and Harry knew.

Ginny, Draco, and McGonagall froze in their steps a little ways ahead. Harry felt Luna tense beside him as he and Neville looked confused.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked louder

* * *

Tonks rushed, dodged, jumped, and spun around corners and fallen debris as she hurried to the Hospital Wing. She came across the closed doors and was about to blast them open when they seemed to hear her plea. Lupin gasped at the sight of Hermione and Tonks but she pushed passed him and ducked inside. Tonks nodded as she passed Draco on a bed, Madame Pomfrey checking over him. The matron turned away from Draco as she gasped and ushered Tonks to a few beds down from Draco. Tonks gently laid Hermione on the bed as Madame Pomfrey waved her wand. Her wand tip glowed white as she waved it over the still Hermione and turned red as it passed over a certain spot. She waved it over the same spot a second and third time as the tip glowed white then red each time she passed.

She frowned. "That's odd." Tonks looked up at her worriedly before dragging a chair to Hermione's side and planting herself right there. Her dark blonde hair turned a deep shade of blue as she grabbed her hand. She gasped at the coldness of Hermione's hand as Madame Pomfrey continued her work.

"Odd indeed" She muttered "She's not dead" she spoke, much to Tonk's relief. She frowned as she left to converse her findings with McGonagall.

 _ **Darkness. Darkness is the only thing surrounding Hermione as she feels like she's been falling for eternity. A never ending void. She felt a rush of coldness as she was tossed and turned as she finally rolled to a stop. She landed on her back, on something hard as a sound reached her ears. She felt a presence kneel next to her. Brown eyes warily blinked open as her vision was blurred by a dark brown curtain. But wait, curtains don't have eyes. Hermione was looking up into a familiar set of feminine green eyes.**_

Hermione lay oblivious, unresponsive, and unconscious - yet alive, unaware of the chaos happening around her. Unaware of eyes on her, unaware of a hand holding her cold one, and most of all unaware of a frantic green eyed best friend unaware of where she was or what she did.


	14. Girl Talk

**Boring stuff before the good stuff ~ 4,000 views, you guys are amazing!**

 **This chapter is a bit boring. It is mostly Hermione. Again, stuff with Harry and Hermione is going on at the same time. Harry will be next chapter, I didn't want to make this too long. Hermione's coma is Bold Indent and separated to hopefully be easier to follow.**

 **bellafan22 ~ Your reviews make me smile. As you wish, here is Hermione!**

 **Soulless Huntress ~ Thank you, this made me smile! Happy to hear you're hooked! Hope this satisfies you :)**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Girl Talk**

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand once again over Hermione.

"You see?" She asked McGonagall as her wand once again turned from white to red over Hermione's heart. McGonagall frowned in concern as she gazed down at her favorite student. "That's not possible" McGonagall argued.

"Hermione!" a voice shouted into the Hospital Wing. The three witches turned their heads as their eyes widened at the sight of the black haired wizard leaning on Luna and Neville. Oblivious to her friends' worries, Hermione lay frozen on the bed, trapped.

* * *

 _ **Hermione could only stare up at the woman who was on her knees beside her. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words would form.**_

" _ **You found it." The woman beside her smiled down at Hermione as her green eyes sparkled. Hermione could only nod in silent confirmation as the woman helped her sit up and catch her as she almost tumbled backwards.**_

" _ **Wh- wh- Where am I? Am I-" Hermione managed to get out as she gaped at the woman**_

" _ **You're in between. You're not dead." The woman spoke as she calmed Hermione's nerves. Hermione blinked rapidly as her thoughts swarmed in a huge jumble**_

" _ **Are you Lily?" Hermione whispered as the woman's only response was a mischievous gleam in her familiar green eyes.**_

" _ **Lily!" a voice shouted as a blurry figure appeared to be walking towards them. The figure cleared as they walked closer and Hermione gasped. The figure had tousled raven hair and black rimmed glasses, he looked like….**_

" _ **Not possible" Hermione mumbled as she couldn't believe her eyes**_

" _ **What was that dear?" the woman asked as she glanced sideways at her in concern. The figure came closer and stood behind the auburn haired woman and Hermione nearly fainted. Watching her in concern were Lily and James Potter.**_

" _ **Not possible." Hermione repeated as she shakily stood up.**_

" _ **Easy girl" Lily said as she rose with her and helped steady her**_

" _ **You guys- You're dead."**_

" _ **Yes" Lily nodded**_

" _ **And I'm?"**_

" _ **In between" Lily filled her in kindly**_

" _ **How is this even possible?" Hermione muttered as James let out a hearty laugh. "Curious isn't she? Reminds me of someone" he glanced at Lily with a sly smirk. Lily playfully shoved him away before turning back to the girl she found**_

" _ **You know who we are." Lily smiled at the girl "May we ask who you are?"**_

" _ **Hermione."**_

" _ **It's a pleasure to meet you Hermi-" Lily broke off as her green eyes blinked. "Sorry? Did you just say Hermione?" Lily looked at her husband before looking back at a confused Hermione**_

" _ **Yes." Hermione's eyebrows disappeared up in her bangs. Lily and James shared a smile Hermione couldn't read.**_

" _ **Let's take a walk, Hermione." Lily spoke as she linked her arm through Hermione's. "You probably have a lot of questions" Lily began as she smiled fondly at Hermione. Hermione hmmed as she confirmed it. Lily waited patiently as the wind played with their hair.**_

" _ **I know where I am but why am I here?" Hermione's whisper reached Lily's ears.**_

 _ **Lily seemed to be lost in thought and Hermione gave her time. Hermione was so deep in thought she didn't hear Lily at first. "Sorry. What were you saying?" Hermione blushed**_

 _ **Lily just smiled and tugged her arm closer, "You found the diary." Lily began and it wasn't a question. Hermione nodded as Lily continued. "As you know, the spell would leave you a shell on earth. As of right now, you are physically dead but your heart still beats. You're here because you're trapped in that shell until Harry awakens you. There is something you didn't know-" Lily broke off seeing Hermione's curious look and thirst for knowledge.**_

 _ **Lily continued, "The spell only works through the powerful emotion of love. Your love kept Harry alive." Lily hugged Hermione in a strangling hug before continuing. "Your love was only half of the spell." Hermione's look of confusion deepened.**_

" _ **I don't understand, Lily. I thought when my love transferred to Harry, the spell is complete." Lily smiled sadly. "You're very smart Hermione." Hermione smiled a small smile as Lily snickered.**_

 _ **Lily's expression calmed as she spoke again, "That is correct. Your part of the spell is complete, Hermione. As I said, your love is only half the spell. Harry's love is the other half and only then will it truly be complete." Hermione froze into stone at her words as Lily looked back in concern. Hermione's mouth moved as she struggled to form words**_

" _ **Harry's love?" Hermione downright looked confused**_

" _ **Yes. Love is what kept Harry alive. Your love. The love behind the spell works both ways, it's the only way the spell would have worked. Or else, the spell would've not linked you two." Lily's words echoed in Hermione's mind. Hermione sighed sadly as comprehension of Lily's words reached her.**_

 _ **Lily heard her sigh, "What's wrong Hermione?"**_

" _ **I'm stuck here." Hermione whispered. It was Lily whose steps froze them in place. A small smile graced Lily's face as she shook her head. "For a girl so smart, you're incredibly blind." Hermione gawked at Lily's words**_

" _ **Let me rephrase Hermione. Your love was put into the spell as you placed your hand on Harry's heart. In order for that love to transfer, the person you're transferring to has to accept it. The spell would be useless otherwise." Lily spoke cryptically. Hermione's thoughts swirled in a huge mess as Lily smiled another smile at her. James had caught up to them and Hermione blinked. It hadn't occurred to her where he was during the girl talk.**_

" _ **Where were you off to?" Lily asked the question Hermione couldn't form**_

" _ **Had to talk to a friend" his eyes sparkled behind his glasses**_

" _ **So, Hermione? Do you know a Remus Lupin?" James asked from the other side of Lily.**_

" _ **Moony misses you" Hermione smiled a genuine smile as she responded.**_

" _ **Moony? I haven't heard that in years." Lily whispered as she smiled wistfully**_

" _ **He's married. Tonks, such a lovely woman." Hermione explained**_

 _ **James barked a laugh and fell to his knees with tears of mirth. It was Lily's turn to gawk at Hermione. "Tonks? Nymphadora Tonks?" Lily gasped as James howled.**_

" _ **Oh! Please let me!" he stood up and ran in another direction, his laughs echoing in the wind. Hermione just looked at Lily whose arm was still linked in hers. Lily shook her head good-naturedly, "Wait for it" Lily's eyes sparked. They didn't wait too long as James came running passed them in howls of laughter as another blurry figure trailed after him. Hermione gasped.**_

" _ **Sirius?" Hermione shrieked as Sirius turned from a laughing James towards her**_

" _ **Hermione!" he lifted her up and swung her around as she laughed. "You really are the brightest witch of your age" He whispered as he set her down on her feet. He smirked at Lily who rolled her eyes playfully.**_

" _ **Is it true?" Sirius asked**_

" _ **Is what true?" Hermione asked confused as James snickered behind them**_

" _ **Moony and Tonks?" Sirius gaped at her**_

" _ **Oh. Yes." Hermione confirmed. James howled as he placed an arm over Sirius' shoulder. Hermione just watched as a mix of confusion and amusement swirled on her face**_

" _ **Tonks, is Sirius' cousin." Lily explained as James coughed for air. "Oh, this is TOO good!" He snickered at the look on Padfoot's face. Hermione had to laugh as Lily held her up.**_

" _ **What are you laughing at Hermione?" Sirius asked as a gleam entered his eyes. Hermione's eyes narrowed in caution at him. "What?" she asked in genuine confusion**_

" _ **Ah, the joys of young love." Sirius threw an arm around her shoulder. Hermione shrugged him off as she sniffed "What are you talking about?"**_

" _ **Why! You and my thick-headed Godson, of course!" Hermione gawked**_

" _ **There's NOTHING between me and Harry!" Hermione howled as a tone of disbelief weaved into her voice. Lily stepped away from Hermione as she hugged her one last time. "Tell Moony he owes me 10 Galleons!" Sirius spoke cryptically.**_

 _ **Lily's green eyes sparkled as she walked over to her cackling husband and close friend as the three smiled as Hermione began to fade from view.**_


	15. Powerful Magic Indeed!

**Harmony Shipper Musings ~ Oh sweet Merlin, 5,000 views! Thank you for still reading!**

 **As promised, this chapter is Harry, it's split into two parts which will follow this one , this is Harry's side going on as the same time as Hermione. Journal writing between Harry and Lily is underlined. It's long and I apologize, it just kept flowing.**

 **bellafan22 ~ Your constant reviews are wonderful! Hope you enjoy this part.**

 **Soulless Huntress ~ Thank you! I'm confused what you mean by Tonks and Remus haven't shown up yet? As in, in Hermione's Dream Sequence? Tonks and Remus are still alive :) Anyhooo, I hope it continues to peak your interest**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Powerful Magic Indeed!**

Madame Pomfrey led McGonagall towards where Hermione lay as she waved her wand over her. McGonagall watched in disbelief as her wand tip went from white to red over Hermione's heart. Yet Hermione continued to lay eerily still on the bed. Tonks refused to leave her side as she held Hermione's cold hand.

"Hermione!" A voice reached their ears as the three witches turned, just in time to see a weary Harry Potter being supported by Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom limp through the door. The Head of Gryffindor House and Headmistress of Hogwarts immediately rushed over to one of her two favorite students as she helped Luna and Neville lead him to a bed.

"Hermione" Harry tried to shove them away to see if his friend was there.

"She's over there, Potter" McGonagall nodded her head to a few beds down. If it was any other time, a smile would light up her face at the two oblivious teens. She then instructed Luna and Neville to lay on two beds beside Harry. Harry, oblivious to this all, scanned his eyes where McGonagall nodded moments earlier. He caught sight of a woman with blue hair holding the hand of a student, shielded from view, who was lying motionless in the bed. Only one woman could have hair as blue as that. Nymphadora Tonks. He continued to search the room as a frown deepened on his face. Where is Hermione?

"'Dora!" Lupin shouted as he caught sight of his wife as he was helping Ron carry a scratched and bruised Lavender Brown. He helped Ron lead Lavender to a bed before rushing to his wife's side. "Hermione!" Lupin was beside them in three strides. His shout had Harry snapping his head up as he tried to get a view of the person in the bed. Whoever it was; was mostly shielded by Tonks, who hadn't moved an inch, but a sliver of familiar frizzy brown was in Harry's vision as he gasped. His eyes had passed right over Hermione, minutes earlier. Harry moved to get up as Madame Pomfrey tried to get him to stay still long enough for her to check his injuries.

The Matron was struggling with Harry as a dreamy voice broke through his thoughts. "She's fine, Harry" Luna spoke from Harry's right. Madame Pomfrey forgot about a struggling Harry Potter as she gaped at Luna. However, any words on her slips died as Harry seemed to calm down: albeit _slightly_ , at his friends' words. Seizing her chance, Madame Pomfrey swooped in and placed pressure on Harry's shoulder forcing him to lie back. Harry tensed for a moment before giving in as he caught Luna's eye. Luna smiled as she saw Harry trusted her. "That's it Harry. Hermione's fine." Madame Pomfrey watched their interaction, she knew Harry Potter was not one to trust easily and thanked Merlin the sweet, albeit odd young girl was here.

Madame Pomfrey gazed at Luna before addressing Harry, "Miss Granger should be dead but she isn't." Harry immediately bolted up. Before Madame Pomfrey could even blink, Harry was halfway to Hermione. Damn boy is _fast_ and stubborn as _hell_. Harry finally reached Hermione's side as Lupin and Tonks watched his approach. Neither intervened and shook their heads in warning towards Madame Pomfrey. Tonks could see the tears glistening his green eyes as he felt the coldness of Hermione's skin. Yet, Hermione made no move at her friends' touch.

Harry eyed her worriedly as Madame Pomfrey's words danced in his head. Hermione's eyes were closed, she was cold to the touch. She was unresponsive to the world around her. She wasn't breathing. He slowly felt her right wrist as his worry inched up a notch. No pulse.

It's no secret Tonks is a diehard Harmony supporter since the day she met the two. So, of course with _immense_ effort on her part, Tonks resisted the urge to squeal as Harry's head slowly leaned on Hermione's chest. Lupin had to press his lips together as he felt Tonks shaking next to him. The two watching nearly jumped five feet in the air as Harry's head shot up as he scratched his unruly hair.

"How is that- What?" Harry mumbled as he leaned downward again.

Madame Pomfrey immediately knew what he was talking about. She slowly inched towards the four as Lupin and Tonks didn't warn her off this time as she repeated her earlier words, "She _should_ be dead but she isn't. As you've noticed, she's unresponsive, unconscious, ice cold to the touch, and has no pulse. Yet, her heart is still beating. In all my years, I've never seen anything like it. Whatever _this_ is, it's powerful magic."

Tonks and Lupin gaped as they realized why Harry was so confused. _That's just not possible_. Tonks again restrained a squeal as Harry bent down to Hermione's chest a third time. Harry felt something weird, it wasn't a heartbeat but it was a different, unfamiliar pulse of some kind. He frowned as he raised his head and stared at his unconscious best friend. He placed his hand over Hermione's heart as he nearly jumped as the beating sped up under his touch. Madame Pomfrey seeing Harry's reaction rushed to his side. Harry motioned for her to put her hand over Hermione's heart.

"It's just a heartbeat." She spoke as she felt the familiar rhythm under her hand. Harry shook his head. "You don't feel that second beat?" Harry asked confused. Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrows as she placed her hand over Hermione's heart again.

She shook her head. "Just a heartbeat" she repeated as she stepped back. Harry shook his head silently. _There's something else there_. He placed his hand over her heart again as he frowned. _Maybe it was just a heartbeat_. He swept some hair from Hermione's cold face as a glimmer of silver flashed into view. He leaned in closer and he swore he heard a muffled squeak as a soft fast familiar whisper reached his ears. It sounded like…

He studied Hermione's neck as the whisper grew louder as he leaned in further. He ducked to the right as the silver came into view again. A gentle breeze caressed Harry's skin. A flash of gold shimmered into view on Hermione's right shoulder and Harry couldn't believe it. He watched the shimmering golden ball as it fluttered before him. "When did Hermione get a tattoo?" Harry mumbled

"What?" Tonks gasped as she moved for the first time. She leaned over and looked where Harry was looking and frowned. "I don't see anything."

Harry shook his head "Its' right there!" he pointed in frustration. Tonks looked somewhat amused before she sat back down in her chair and continued her vigil over Hermione. Harry gently touched Hermione's right shoulder as the snitch warmed and fluttered softly at his touch. It nudged under his hand as he raised it. The snitch rose slowly and fluttered in the air in front of him. Tonks and Lupin watched in concern as Harry seemed to be looking at something unseen. Oblivious to this, the golden ball slowly floated towards him and gently caressed his wind swept black locks before fluttering to his neck. Harry felt the fluttering wings before a warmth spread up his neck. He could feel it flutter as it tickled him. It began to flutter wildly as if trying to communicate with him. He squeezed Hermione's hand before letting go and walking back to his bed.

"How is she?" Luna asked upon seeing her friend approaching.

"Alive – somehow" Harry whispered as Luna smiled strangely at him

"How did you know she was alive, Luna?" Harry turned as he faced her

"I don't exactly know-" Luna began honestly "- I just _felt_ and _knew_." Harry just smiled softly, Luna always listened to her feelings and her feelings were right.

"Thank you Luna" Harry squeezed her hand as she smiled back at him

"You're welcome Harry. I never did thank you for accepting me. You, Hermione, and Neville were the only ones to brave talking to _Loony_ Lovegood" Harry was touched at her words as his heart broke a little

"Luna, you are a good friend. Never doubt yourself." He continued to hold her hand as he glanced at Neville on the other side of Luna. Neville smirked at Harry as amusement lit his eyes.

"You're not trying to steal Luna are you, Harry?" His tone completely teasing as Harry snorted. Luna blushed before softly slapping Neville upside the head

"I do love you, Luna. But-" Harry began

"You love someone else-" Luna filled in dreamily.

" _I was going to say as a friend_ " Harry griped at Luna. It was Luna's turn to snort at Harry. "Whatever you say, Harry." Neville's amusement grew as he knew exactly what Luna meant. Luna favored Harry and Hermione and she particularly favored Harmony.

"What are you grinning at Nev?" Harry broke into his thoughts

"Oh, nothing at all." Neville smirked as he shared a look with Luna. Harry snorted and shook his head before lying down. Harry smiled as the snitch lulled him to sleep. Unfortunately, sleep never came easily to him so he woke up an hour later.

"Sleep well, Harry?" Luna asked. Harry shrugged as she reached for his hand. He took it gratefully. He shook his head thinking of how stubborn Luna could be, she stayed and fought.

"Thank you, Luna." Harry whispered once again as her only response was a slight pressure on his hand. Harry felt the fluttering on his neck as it warmed up again as he sat up. He saw Tonks still by Hermione and smiled. Tonks and Hermione were extremely close, they just connected. He slowly stood to his feet as he walked passed Draco, Lavender, and Ron. He reached Tonks and Hermione. Tonks was asleep as he touched her shoulder. "Thank you Tonks" Harry whispered and continued to walk passed them after gazing at Hermione. His back turned, he never realized a small smile and Tonks' whispered, "You're welcome, Harry." as he walked out. Harry didn't know where he was going or why, something just pulled him. He walked along the halls as he ignored the shocked gasps and whispers of people he passed on his way. He grew tired as his legs almost gave out. He leaned against a wall and slowly lowered himself as he laid back.

"Harry" A gentle shaking had him awake and alert. He blinked warily to see McGonagall kneeling in front of him. She looked down at him fondly as a rush of affection rose inside her. So young and been through so much. "Madame Pomfrey contacted me when she noticed you were out of bed. Luna said she was asleep and didn't see you leave." Harry felt a rush of love for Luna inside him as he shook his head. _Maybe she should be in Gryffindor_. McGonagall seemed to realize what Harry did and a flash lit her eyes.

He slowly rose up against the wall as he stretched. "Anything new with Hermione?" Harry whispered as McGonagall shook her head no. "It is powerful indeed" she muttered.

"You _never_ found me!" He yelled towards her as he walked down the hallway. Surprisingly she didn't follow. He turned a corner failing to see a smile on McGonagall's face and her knowing whisper, "Found _what_?" as she walked the opposite way.

Harry found himself in front of a portrait as Ginny just exited. "Malfoy wanted something." She explained as she hugged Harry. Harry looked amused, they had no romantic feelings anymore and split friendly.

"Tell him hi for me!" Harry smiled knowingly as he walked towards the spiral stairs as he heard her squeak. "You didn't see me!" he hollered back as he muttered the password. Ginny shook her head. The snitch warmed as he found himself in the big Head Common Room

"Why am I here?" He muttered as he glanced around. He noticed a big stairway leading to two doors. The snitch fluttered as it rose off his neck and hovered over the stairway, as if…. Harry shook his head, he must be going insane. He reached the snitch just as it moved further up. He slowly put a foot on the bottom stair and followed the snitch up the stairs. Its' wings fluttered as Harry reached the top before flying to the right. Harry reached the door as he saw a blue light glowing beneath. The snitch drew closer as he touched the handle and slowly opened the door. The glow was blinding, the room was surrounded in a luminescent blue as he looked around. A picture caught his eye on the wall to his right as he inched closer and gasped. The couple staring back at him waved as a deeper blue outline surrounded the frame. He reached out as the frame glowed and heated at his touch before he had to duck as it opened. Inside were vials, two envelopes, and a book. Harry recognized the book as he picked it up, it was a dark green. He slowly felt the binding as it vibrated at his touch as the snitch hovered over it. Harry opened it as the snitch flipped the pages with its fluttering.

Hermione? Neat script blinked into view as Harry became guarded. He's seen something like before...

He grabbed a quill from the ground as he took a chance. How do you know Hermione?

Is she okay? The script completely ignored his question as he frowned

How do you know Hermione? He wrote again before deciding on whether to trust whoever or whatever.

She found this diary. It's enchanted. I mean her no harm.

Harry was still weary, Tom Riddle seemed harmless – at first. Who are you?

I will reveal myself, in time. I will tell you what I told Hermione, I'm not evil.

Hermione trusted you? Harry wrote skeptically

Yes. I don't blame you for being weary, she told me about her second year. Harry gawked, how could Hermione be so _reckless_? Trusting a diary after what happened in second year.

Only two people could see what I have enchanted in here. I have a question and then I will reveal myself.

Harry pinched his nose. Is this person insane?! The page glowed bringing him back. Do you love Hermione?

Out of all the worst-comes-to-worst scenarios in Harry's mind, this one _never_ occurred to him.  Why?

Harry, this is important. Harry almost dropped the book

How do you know who I am? Harry cringed as he realized he gave himself away so easily

Harry was one of the two who could unlock this. Do you love Hermione?

Harry thought back through the years, Hermione never left his side. Hermione didn't trust easily, if she trusted whoever this was, she had good reason. He took a deep breath before responding. The journal warmed before his writing disappeared. Thank you, Harry. The script slowly went away and a flash of white light blinded him for only a second.

He blinked as the pages turned before he saw it. Shimmering script filled the page as he choked on the overwhelming emotions. "M- M- Mum?"


	16. Waking Hermione

**I would just like to take a moment of silence in honor of 9/11 and those who died.**

 **Harmony Noxs' Musings ~ Thank you for reading/favoriting/following/and reviewing. I hope this continues to intrigue you :)**

 **Reminder ~ This is happening the same time as Hermione's coma sequence a couple chapters back, just with Harry. It is another long one, I really enjoyed writing it.**

 **Few pointers ~ Lily's entries are indented.** **Harry's dream sequence is bold indented. Harry's memories are indented and separated to make it easier to follow.**

 **As promised, this is part two with Harry and the long awaited awakening. I'm sorry for the fast updates but this HAD, HAD, HAD to be posted together ;)**

 **bellafan22 ~ Thank you so much for staying with me and following! Here it is, as you wish! :)**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Waking Hermione**

" _My Dearest Harry,_

 _I have so much to tell you and not enough time. If you're reading this, you have confronted your fate and succeeded! The spell is a success!-"_ Harry blinked in confusion. _Spell? What spell?_

" _success!- I don't have enough time to explain but your father, Sirius, and I created a spell that might help you defeat Voldemort. After you've read this, two letters will appear and explain everything. You're not alone, we wish we could be there for you. We love you._

 _\- Love Always,_

 _Mum"_

Harry read and re-read the words until they were tattooed on his heart. He closed the journal, unblinking and waited. When the promised letters never showed, he stood up and went to put the book back behind the picture. He froze as he looked behind the picture frame; the two envelopes that were there previously had seemed to vanish into thin air. Harry slowly made his way out as the golden snitch fluttered around his head as the familiar sound of its wings soothed him. He walked down the spiral stair case and through the wall. He was tired. He was confused. And he was sore.

He shoved the doors to the Hospital Wing open as Madame Pomfrey ambushed him. "Potter! Where have you been?!" Harry's only response was to shrug as he let her drag him back to his bed. His eyes drifted to where Hermione lay unconscious, Tonks still where he left her. He made a mental note to thank her fer that. The snitch once again drifted to his neck as a familiar warmth traveled through him as he allowed Madame Pomfrey to push him down. Luna and Neville were quietly conversing as Luna's eyes met his. She kept his secret. He sent her a silent thank you as he closed his eyes.

Yet again, Harry couldn't sleep long as a familiar buzzing sounded near his ears. He swatted at the air as the object ducked his swing. He groaned after the fourth time as he blinked his eyes open. He slowly sat up as his back ached with the movement. He swung his legs over the side of the bed as he felt the cold floor beneath his feet. The snitch once again seemed like it wanted Harry to follow it, he followed the nearly invisible ball to a bed. He nodded to Tonks who was still holding Hermione's hand.

"Have you moved?" Harry asked her in concern. Tonks smiled then waved at him before going back to her statuesque vigil. Harry sat on Hermione's other side as he twirled a strand of her hair.

"What happened, Tonks?" Harry asked as he stared down at Hermione. At first, Tonks gave no notice she heard the boy.

"I honestly don't know Harry. Lupin and I had just finished taking down a few giants when we went outside to where the battle raged on. I was the first one to see through to the courtyard and was nearly blinded by a brilliant white light for my efforts. I blinked and the next thing I'm doing is rushing to the top of the steps to see Hermione unconscious in Luna's arms." Harry remained silent as he contemplated her words

"Was she hit by a spell?"

"Luna said she didn't think so. All she remembers is the same white light and seeing Hermione sway. Luna noticed Hermione slowly sinking to the ground and ran just in time to catch her." Harry pinched his nose. Nothing made sense.

"Whatever is keeping her alive; it's strange and powerful. I haven't seen this kind of magic, ever."

"Are there invisible spells, Tonks?" Harry asked after a few moments.

"No." She shook her head, the third movement she made since she first sat down. Harry was lost in thought as he sighed, "What happened, Hermione?" Harry whispered as he stroked her face softly. His friend remained the same. No emotion. No movement. Nothing.

The snitch floated over Hermione's heart as Harry realized something. The different beat he felt over Hermione's own heartbeat earlier was the snitch! A small smile formed on Harry's face as something finally began making sense. Harry felt something lightly touch his lap as he looked down. Two white envelopes stared up at him. He looked up at Tonks, she had gone back to a statue in watch.

He touched the two envelopes that could possibly hold the key. They illuminated blue as Harry felt that familiar tug. _Portkey!_ Or that's what Harry thought. He was tugged away, unaware of the chaos in the Hospital Wing as he collapsed on the floor, near Hermione.

* * *

 _ **Harry was floating as he fell out of the sky. He groaned as he sat up as he heard the sound of crashing waves. He slowly stood up and stared at the starless dark sky as he looked around.**_

" _ **Harry" A voice spoke as he spun around. It was dark so he couldn't see.**_

" _ **W- Who are you?" He asked wearily as the footsteps grew closer and closer. Harry gasped as the figure who spoke came into view.**_

" _ **D- Dad?" Harry choked as arms wrapped around him.**_

" _ **We're so proud of you." James stepped away but kept close to his son**_

" _ **We're?" James just smiled and began walking down a path that just appeared. Harry caught up to him as the path seemed to show as they continued to walk.**_

" _ **Where am I?" Harry asked as he looked at his father.**_

" _ **In between." James answered as his eyes sparkled as he saw Sirius where he left him**_

" _ **Padfoot!" James shouted as Harry looked at his father curiously. He followed his father's gaze as Sirius stood just a little bit away.**_

 _ **James jumped as Harry got over the shock, "Sirius!" Harry ran as Sirius gasped at his godson. Harry smacked into him as the two almost fell as Harry clung to him.**_

" _ **Harry!" Sirius' eyes gleamed in the moonlight as the moon appeared from nowhere. Sirius ruffled Harry's hair as they let go.**_

" _ **I'll be right back." James coughed as he left the two alone.**_

" _ **You did it!" Sirius smiled as Harry could only nod as he tried to wrap his head around what was happening.**_

" _ **Am I dead?" Harry asked solemnly as Sirius laughed**_

" _ **No, you're-" Whatever Sirius was about to say was caught off as he was tackled from behind. Harry's green eyes lit up as his father and Sirius rolled around.**_

" _ **Now, now, now boys" A third voice spoke behind Harry and his jaw dropped.**_

" _ **Harry" the figure whispered as green eyes met a similar pair.**_

" _ **Mum!" Harry slammed into Lily as a few tears escaped "You're really here!" He mumbled into her neck. Lily just caressed his raven hair and squeezed him tighter.**_

 _ **Lily pulled away as she took in every feature of her son. "You did it! You found my clues!"**_

" _ **Clues?' Harry asked as he scratched the back of his head.**_

 _ **Lily's eyes grew sad. "I knew we had little time so James, Sirius, and I did research and I left clues. We searched and searched for a spell or anything that would aid you in your destiny. Sadly, there was none. So we created our own." Harry watched his mom, latching on to every word she spoke, drinking in and memorizing her voice. "Voldemort was powerful indeed, hate is quite powerful. But there is one power more powerful than any other. It is a power unseen but felt and greatly misunderstood. It's love, Harry. We created a spell that was intertwined with love. This, and only this could overrule the power of hate. The spell caster had to mix 4 ingredients – Powdered Snitch Wings, Essence of Destiny, VeritaBlue, and three of her own tears-"**_

" _ **Her?" Harry echoed as the pieces slowly start to snap together. Lily smiled as she saw he was starting to figure it out. Lily had heard about Hermione from Sirius and the second she met her, she felt immense gratitude towards Hermione for loving her son.**_

" _ **tears-. All she had to do was mix these together and get you to drink it-" Lily was stunned by how dark Harry's green eyes had turned before continuing. "- After you drank it, she then had to place one hand over your scar and the other over your heart and transfer every bit of love she held for you."**_

 _ **Harry's eyebrows disappeared behind his dark messy hair, "Love?" Lily smiled at her confused son.**_

" _ **Daft git" Sirius muttered affectionately behind him as Harry ignored it. James chuckled as Lily cast them a glare before turning back to Harry.**_

" _ **Love." Lily repeated. "It is the most pure, deep, and powerful magic of all. Only this pure love could power the spell that will allow you to win. But there is a risk"**_

 _ **Harry frowned in concern at his mother as he grabbed her hand in comfort. This encouraged Lily to continue. "The risk is to the one igniting the spell. In order for the spell to be in full effect, she had to transfer all her love and power to you." Harry's eyes darkened as comprehension flickered behind the green flames. "If she was successful in all this, you would be linked. This meant if you died, she would too. Every time you unknowingly used her power, she would weaken." Cloudy brown eyes flashed in Harry's mind as the fire in his eyes grew and flickered with sparks.**_

 _ **Sirius snickered as he saw all this unfold, he knew exactly what and who was on Harry's mind.**_ _ **Lily was scared as she saw Harry's eyes flash for a moment before deciding to continue. "When you used the power in full force, she would be drained. A shell, dead, to the outside world around her. Until, her power is returned by the person who drank the spell. This is done by them placing their hands over their heart and transferring her power and love back. This transfer will only work if the love is reciprocated."**_

 _ **Harry sank to his knees as he held his head, the pieces clicking together at last. "She didn't!" Harry yelled in a mingled mix of worry, fury, and comprehension.**_

 _ **Sirius chuckled, "The boy's figured it out!" he howled as James snickered. Harry gave no notice as a storm raged in his eyes. Lily noticed behind the storm, there was a different look held there. She helped Harry up as she hugged him followed by James and Sirius. The smiles on three faces were the last Harry saw before he faded before them.**_

* * *

Harry heard a flurry of voices as he struggled to open his eyes. He was on something hard as McGonagall gazed down at him in worry. "Potter? Are you alright?" He just laid there, motionless on the floor where he collapsed as if he hadn't heard her.

A storm was slowly forming in his green eyes as a breeze rose from Harry, almost knocking McGonagall over. "She didn't" Harry hissed as he awoke from his trance as Tonks and McGonagall watched in confusion. Seeing he was okay, McGonagall signaled for Madame Pomfrey to stay where she was. Harry slowly rose to his feet as he gazed at Hermione. For the first time, Tonks felt the need to leave Hermione's side as she signaled to McGonagall. McGonagall seemed to understand her unspoken realization as the two walked away, only glancing backwards at the two left alone.

Harry walked to Hermione's right side as he took out his wand to cast a silencing charm. "You didn't, Hermione." He whispered as he touched her face gently. He sat on her bed as he held her hand before he placed his hands over her heart. The beating of her heart reassured him as he focused on every memory and bit of love he had for her.

* * *

 _McGonagall stared in astonishment at the three first years who managed to take down a troll._

" _I decided to go after the troll." Hermione took the fall._

 _Harry gazed up to the girl on the stairs, "You alright Hermione?" he yelled up_

 _"Never better" she smiled_

* * *

 _Hermione did most of the work and he owed it to her to wake her up. He was holding her hand when he felt the paper._

" _Harry. Ron." Neville spoke from across the Gryffindor Table as he looked towards the doors. Ron moved back to look as Harry leaned further back to peak around Ron._

 _Harry bolted out of his seat as he met the running girl halfway and he was the first to hug her._

* * *

 _Harry knew Hermione never meant to anger him. She truly did believe the broom was from Sirius._

 _Harry confided in her about how he thinks his dad performed the Patronus Charm._

 _Hermione clutched his waist as they flew to the highest tower and again after rescuing Sirius. Her screams split the night air._

* * *

 _Hermione was the only one who stood by him. Only one who believed he didn't put his name into the Goblet of Fire._

 _She immediately rushed to his aid after he got out of the Black Lake_

 _Hermione walked down the stairs as Harry saw a vision of the prettiest girl._

* * *

 _Hermione believed in him and convinced him that he could lead the DA_

 _Hermione had her doubts and still followed him on that fateful day to the DOM_

 _Neville kneeling beside an unmoving Hermione as he looked up at Harry, "There's a pulse."_

 _Harry fighting Voldemort as brown eyes watched in concern._

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and let his hands linger over her heart as he leaned down next to her right ear.

"It's time to come back, Hermione" he whispered before pulling back. He searched for a sign. Hermione remained still. Motionless. Unaware. Unchanged. Harry sighed before slowly rising and plopping in a chair next to her.

"Harry" A dreamy voice shook him awake as he snapped his head up. Somehow, he had ended up leaning forward, his head on Hermione's arm. He turned to see Luna who held her hand out. "Madame Pomfrey says we need to go to the Great Hall. There's a celebratory breakfast." Harry looked out the window and blinked at the bright light streaming in. He didn't feel like celebrating.

Tonks walked back over, "I'll keep watch, Harry. If anything happens, I'll get you." Harry looked ready to protest, Tonks has already stayed by Hermione enough. Tionks didn't let him speak as she turned him around and he allowed Luna to lead him out. Tonks kept a watchful eye to make sure Harry left. With their attention elsewhere, the three never noticed the gold snitch rise from Hermione and flutter around her unconscious form. Or the golden glow beginning to pulse from her heart, like waves in a pond. Or the slow rise and fall of her chest. Or the pinkish flush glowing on Hermione's skin. Or her hand slowly move an inch. Or her brown eyes slowly flutter open.


	17. The Chase Begins

**Harmony Nox's Thoughts ~ Wow, you guys are awesome! More views/favorites/comments/and reviews than I ever imagined. Another long one, I'm afraid it's boring but I enjoyed writing it. It's separated between Harry and Hermione to make it easier to follow. There's probably one or two more chapters after this, haven't decided yet. Thank you for your reading!**

 **bellafan22 ~ Thank you! :)**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **The Chase Begins**

Tonks slowly shook her head in mild amusement as she saw Luna and Harry turn a corner. Seeing the two completely out of view, she turned back to watch over Hermione. She blinked as a small sound reached her ears as she grabbed her wand and searched the room. She heard it again as she spun around using her wand as a light, her eyes passed over the still form of Hermione.

Hold one _damn_ second!

A small movement flashed before her before she blinked and Hermione was still. Her eyes narrowed as she inched towards Hermione, something was different. The Metamorphmagus held Hermione's hand in hers as her eyes widened. Hermione's hand reacted to the touch. Hermione's hand slightly twitched in hers as Tonks almost shouted. "Hermione, can you hear me?" Tonks felt another answering pressure on her hand. Tonks began to shake as her blue hair grew lighter, "Hermione?" another squeeze to her hand. A slow rustling sound had her look away from their intertwined hands as she gasped. Hermione's head slowly turned as brown eyes stared up at her.

"HERMIONE!" Tonks cried as she bent down low to hug her. Tonks grabbed her wand, which she had dropped on the floor in all her excitement as she muttered something and a silver stream burst from her wand. Not used to all the brightness, Hermione closed her eyes and missed the silver wolf glimmer as it headed out of the room. Hermione tried to speak but only ended up coughing as Tonks put an arm around her shoulder. "You had us so worried!" Tonks whispered as Hermione hugged her back.

* * *

The silver wolf ran towards the Great Hall as students gasped at the magnificent creature. "Whose Patronus is a wolf?" Neville wondered as Harry, Ginny, and Luna all looked towards the teacher's table. They all saw Lupin so they just shrugged it off. The shimmering wolf walked towards the staff table as McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey followed it out. Students began to chatter all around them at the mysterious actions.

* * *

"Hermione, what happened?" Tonks asked as she sat next to Hermione on the bed. Hermione once again tried to speak but her voice never came.

"Miss Granger!" Two voices had them turning their heads as McGonagall and Pomfrey headed towards them. Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione, shock clearly evident on her face.

"Impossible" the Matron waved her wand a couple more times as she shook her head in disbelief.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?" McGonagall showed great concern for one of her favorite students.

Hermione's mouth opened but what escaped from her mouth had three mouths open in shock, "Harry" Hermione hoarsely whispered as she struggled to sit up. Tonks placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she withheld the squeal breaking its way through. "He's okay, Hermione. He's more than okay" At Tonks' words, Hermione leaned against the slightly older woman in relief.

"How are you feeling? What happened, Hermione? Were you hit with a curse?" Madame Pomfrey's questions had Hermione slowly lift her head off Tonks' shoulder. Hermione merely shrugged "I feel fine" her voice was still shaky from disuse. Tonks' eyes flashed as she realized Hermione dodged the last one. A glance down at the girl whose head landed on her shoulder again confirmed her thoughts. Tonks cursed next to Hermione who gaped up at her.

"Harry" Tonks shook her head. "I told him I'd get him if anything happens." She rose up but Hermione's hands tightly held onto her arm as she lost feeling. "Not now" Hermione whispered so only she could hear. Tonks' earlier suspicions deepened at this new action.

"What happened, Tonks? All I remember is being on the steps to the courtyard by Ginny and Draco. Draco got hit with an errant spell and then everything is fuzzy. Is- Is Voldemort-" Hermione whispered as she shook against Tonks

"Relax, Hermione. He's gone. Forever. I don't exactly know what happened. I came outside to see Ginny, Draco, and you unconscious in Luna's arms." Tonks continued to fill Hermione in as the girl tried to keep up.

"Harry?" Tonks smiled as Hermione once again asked about Harry. If Sirius was here, he'd never let her live it down.

"He's fine and alive, Hermione. He's been going crazy with worry." Tonks' eyes got a far-away look as she remembered something.

"What is it my favorite Metamorhmagus?" Hermione asked seeing that look. Hermione and Tonks conversed quietly, oblivious to McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey smiling at them and leaving them alone.

Tonks smiled as she squeezed Hermione tighter, "Well, my favorite Bookworm" Hermione nudged her in the side softly before Tonks continued, "You both were unconscious at the same time for a bit. Harry was sitting beside you and I look up just in time to see him fall to his knees." Hermione tensed beside Tonks.

Tonks calmed her with her next words, "He woke up some time after and it was like he was in a trance. His green eyes sparked like nothing I've ever seen. He seemed angry but I don't think he really was. The look was aimed at you." Hermione looked up as her eyebrows rose in confusion. "I don't know what happened between you two after I left but I have never been able to get that look in his eyes out of my head. It was like raw power. He just had this took to his eyes, like something snapped."

"Hermione? Are you hungry?" McGonagall looked apologetic at having to break them up. Hermione nodded as Tonks helped her stand. She wobbled a little bit until she regained her balance as Tonks wrapped Hermione's right arm around her neck. McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey walked ahead as Tonks and Hermione followed slowly. McGonagall and Pomfrey went into the Great Hall ahead of them as Hermione prepared herself.

Tonks seemed to sense Hermione's emotions. "Hermione, if you ever need to talk I'm here" Tonks spoke softly as they stood at the doors to the Great Hall. Hermione smiled gratefully as she nodded it was okay. "If Harry kills me, I will come back to haunt you every day of your life." Tonks teased as Hermione looked grateful of the distraction. Tonks made sure she still had a good grip on Hermione before putting her free hand on the door.

* * *

"Ginny is our Queen. Ginny is our Queen" Harry harmlessly teased Ginny about Draco as he threw his arm over her shoulder. Ginny snorted as she winked at Harry in mirth. Ron was still mulling the whole thing over. "How could you, Ginny?"

The redhead girl just shrugged as Luna gracefully saved her from her brother's wrath. "Love happens, Ronald. It gets you before you even know and can do anything to stop it. You can't control who you love" The dreamy girl intervened as her eyes landed on Harry. Neville seeing this subtle interaction snickered next to Luna.

Harry's eyebrows rose as he shook his head. "Are you two _still_ bloody on that?" Harry growled. Luna just smiled as Neville's head slammed on the table and his body visibly shook with laughter.

"Give it up, Harry" Neville spoke raising his head. His face was flushed from the laughter

"Give _what_ up, Nev?" Harry challenged. Neville accepted Harry's challenge, or well, tried to. Luna had nudged him in the side. He shook it off as he and Harry focused on each other. He tried and failed to reply as a firmer nudge to his side had him glancing at Luna

"What is it Lu-?" Neville broke off only to be met to the sight of the back of a blonde head. He snorted before his jaw dropped seeing what was over Luna's head. Or should he say _who_ was over Luna's head. Harry's back was turned away, "You alright, Nev?" Harry asked in concern. Neville seemed as if he hadn't even heard Harry.

He turned to Luna, "Luna, is every-" Luna's eyes were off somewhere else and Harry shrugged thinking it was normal, for Luna. He turned back to the two still arguing redheads. Ginny's retort died on her lips as she glanced up. Ron leaned behind Lavender to see what had her so distracted as Harry sensed something. He shrugged before seeing Luna and Neville conversing.

* * *

Tonks opened the door as she felt Hermione stiffen next to her. Glancing at Hermione in concern, she began to turn them around but Hermione wasn't having it. "Gryffindors _don't_ run." Hermione whispered fiercely. Tonks eyed her curiously wondering what or who Hermione Granger could be afraid of. She turned them back towards the door as she opened it. They began to walk as laughter and talking greeted their ears. Tonks was still focused on Hermione as they entered, yet Tonks never let her go. Hermione froze as she saw Luna and Neville, the first to spot her. She kept her eyes on the two, fighting the urge to look for the person that held her thoughts and heart. They must have understood her unspoken request as they went back to conversing.

Hermione caught Draco's eyes at the Slytherin Table. Said boy gave her a subtle nod before his sneer fell into place as he seemed to glance at a certain redhead. Hermione smiled as Tonks nudged her and brought her back. They needed to move forward.

Lupin had moved to walk towards Tonks but a subtle look had him sit back down. Hermione saw Lavender spot her and a red head lean back behind Lavender. This isn't what had her freeze as Tonks just so happened to step forward. Thus, resulting in an unaware Hermione being thrust forward from the unexpected force as she slammed into Tonks' back, as the two stumbled. "Oof" Tonks muttered as a body landed on top of her.

"You alright there, Hermione?" Hermione stumbled to her feet as she backed into a wall behind her as she rubbed her head. Tonks was completely bewildered at what could have Hermione so on edge as she moved forward to help Hermione up. Hermione rose with the aid of the wall as Tonks once again held onto her as they moved forward. They took only a few steps before Hermione leapt out of her arms causing Tonks to spin dizzily with the force. "Her-!" The concerned shout barely made it passed her lips.

* * *

Harry heard a crash as he leaned around Ron before something blurred and headed straight for them. It only took one second. They leapt off the bench as they ran between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Tables. Harry and Ron completely missed a blonde boy slide into Harry's vacated seat next to Ginny. He saw her stumble. Hermione's legs shook with her last few strides as she collided with one of the two. She almost fell backwards from the force of the collision as arms encased around her. She hoped to Merlin as she opened her eyes, that it was the arms of who managed to capture her heart since that fateful day she helped Neville. The tension that had been building up within her since she woke up left her as black hair caressed her face. Her mind took her back to second year, Harry was the first to reach her then. He was the first to reach her now. He always reached her.

"You're okay." Hermione mumbled into Harry's shoulder. When Harry didn't respond, she looked up and understood what Tonks had meant earlier. There _it_ was. That _look_. That _spark_. That _raw_ emotion darkening and igniting as his green eyes flashed and clashed with her brown orbs. He looked like he was trapped elsewhere. She stared at him bewildered as she wondered what could have stirred such emotion in him. Her mind tried to piece together what could have happened. She wasn't here for the in between, she missed something.

 _In between_. The words struck a chord in Hermione as feminine green eyes swam before her. Comprehension pounded over Hermione as she turned, the Great Hall stunned in silence.


	18. Concealed

**Harmony Nox's Musings ~ 7,000 reviews! Ohhh sweet Merlin, thank you!**

 **This is part one, the second part is coming. Had to post them together**

 **Reminder ~ Journal talking is underlined**

 **bellafan22 ~ I hope this clears it up. If not, please tell me! Thank you for still reading :)**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Concealed**

Ron, Tonks, Lupin, and McGonagall all watched the Gryffindor exit in concern. Tonks glanced at Harry and felt a strong sense of déjà vu with one glance into his eyes. There's that look again, the darkness and the storm forming. "Harry wha-" Ron never got his words out as an invisible force seeming to come from Harry knocked the four watching to the floor. The next thing they saw when they looked up was a flash of black as it turned a corner. Tonks got up with the intention to run after them but Lupin held her back.

"Leave it Tonks, the way Hermione was looking at Harry. This is between them. If anyone can get through to Hermione, it's Harry." Tonks relaxed at his words yet continued to watch the empty doorway with concern.

"So much for Gryffindor's don't run" Hermione scolded herself. That look in Harry's eyes permanently engraved on her mind as she ran up the spiral stairs. She knew him just as much as he knows her and she's never seen him look like _that_. She ran up the second set of stairs as she reached her destination. She slowly walked towards the picture frame, a blue light surrounding the frame. It opened at her gentle touch as she saw the Emerald Green book. She clutched it to her chest, she couldn't stay here. Hermione had just exited from behind the portrait of the Four Founders when she heard it.

 _She didn't. She didn't. SHE DIDN'T._ The same thought spun around Harry's head as he tried to convince himself. He turned a corner as he stared at the Four Founders. Nearly shouting out the phrase " _Boy Who Lived_ " at the door, it was changed after the final fall of Voldemort, he ran into the Head Common Room. He ran up to Hermione's dorm as he frowned as he saw the picture open before he turned and ran out. He ran quickly to his dormitory as he ducked under his bed and reached. Aha!

He pulled the object out "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Names popped out all over the map but only one held his attention. He blinked, as he saw it. _Hermione Granger_ in the _where_? "Mischief managed." Harry muttered as the names and castle disappeared.

Hermione stared down at the blank pages, Lily?

Hermione waited as she bit on her lip. Her heart calmed as script blinked into view. Hermione! Oh, thank Merlin! Are you and Harry-?

We're both fine. "I'm fine... _For now_ " Hermione muttered softly

Did the spell work?

Yes. It was brilliant! How did you come up with it?

Hermione, are you alright? Hermione blinked as Lily caught on.

How did you know? A smile appeared on the page

I used to bring up something random when I was nervous. Hermione blushed. What's troubling you?

Hermione debated trusting Lily, she was after all, _his_ mom. Just when she reached a decision, she heard it. Be right back. She hastily scrawled as she closed the book not waiting for a response. She grabbed her wand as the journal gave a soft glow as Lily's emotions once again came through. This time, she was laughing.

" _Conceal Maxima_ " Hermione whispered as she moved her wand over her head and froze still where she sat.

Harry shook his head at where she was as he mentally thanked that map. Out of everywhere he could've looked for her, he never would have checked the _Divination_ Tower. He opened the door to see the room surrounded in complete darkness as he waved his wand through the air and the lights flickered on. He frowned as he saw the room empty as he took out the map. He spoke the words as the castle and names inked into view. He frowned, she was still here. A flashback of a certain DADA class flashed in his mind.

"Smart witch" He muttered as he leaned against the wall, "Hermione?" When silence met his ears, he frowned as he turned and walked down the hallway.

Hermione watched him walk out as she sighed in relief, the relief was short lived. She knew Harry better than most but two things stood out.

She couldn't stay here. He'd find her.

The bloody boy doesn't give up. Especially, when it comes to her.

Harry smiled, "Thanks Tonks!" he kissed her on the cheek laughing as she blushed. She playfully shoved him out the door as an understanding look gleamed in her eyes. No words were needed as he left the DADA classroom. He checked the map again as he frowned. Hermione wasn't where she was when he left her, he chuckled. She really is a smart witch but she underestimated him. And that was her fatal mistake, it is a dangerous thing to underestimate Harry Potter when it comes to a certain witch.

I'm back, Lily.

Welcome back, Hermione. Are you okay?

I'm fine. Just had an unexpected run in.

The journal warmed as Hermione felt Lily's amusement. This _unexpected run in_ wouldn't have anything to do with a certain green eyed person you love. Would it?

Hermione gaped at the script as it again warmed under her touch. How did-?

The journal again warmed under Hermione's touch. The spell. It's major force was love, Hermione. True, unconditional, genuine love. If the love wasn't real, it would have been useless. And Harry wouldn't be alive. But, he is. Because you love him. If I may be bold as to add, my son has excellent taste in women.

 _Bloody Spell_. Hermione cursed under her breath.  Lily, as I said before, I knew what I got into the moment I befriended your son. Bloody boy is so stubborn! I had to do _something_!

The journal glowed as Lily's affection showed. Hermione, you are truly amazing. May I ask why you're running?

I love Harry. Hermione slammed her head into the desk in disbelief at her admission.

Hermione. Do you love him? Or are you in love with him? Hermione's brow furrowed

Isn't it the same thing?

A common misconception but no, they're not the same. I love Moony and Padfoot but I'm _in_ love with James. 

Oh… How do I-? Hermione heard it again as she slowly closed the journal mid-sentence. The journal warmed as Lily's script answered to an unaware Hermione. You already know. Good luck.


	19. Hermione's Secret

**A Note from Harmony Nox 101 ~ 8,000 views, sweet Merlin! This story has so many reviews, favorites, follows, and views tham I ever dreamed. Thank you!**

 **This is probably second to last chapter, I'll see ;)**

 **bellafan22 ~ I'm confused what you mean. If you're referring to Harry's _She didn't_ , that will be explained in this chapter. If it still confuses you, please let me know!**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101**

* * *

 **Hermione's Secret**

Hermione stood up from Harry's desk in the Transfiguration classroom but didn't dare make a move. She froze, like a statue as he walked in and appeared to be looking for something. She caught a glimpse of what was in his hand as she mentally cursed it and wondered if it could be burnt.

Harry closed the door before doing some wand less magic. He walked along the edges of the classroom as he carefully looked for any signs of a charm. When he found nothing by the walls, he began carefully walking in the middle of the room. He went to McGonagall's desk first before walking through the maze of desks. He started in the back and carefully made his way down the rows. Hermione held her breath as he passed just behind her as she again cursed and plotted the death of that piece of paper. He set the paper on one of the desks as writing appeared.

Harry placed his hand on the desk as he read the writing,

" _Messrs Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs wish to point out this map shows people who are invisible._

 _Messr Moony applauds Miss Hermione, she really is a bright witch but oh so blind. And requests she stop plotting ways to destroy this map._

 _Messr Padfoot wishes to pass some advice: Open your eyes!_

 _Messr Prongs concurs with Messrs Moony and Padfoot and would also like to point out the truth is right in front of you._

 _Messrs Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs wish Miss Hermione and Harry good luck!_ "

Harry blinked as he scratched his head but smiled. The map just confirmed Hermione is here. Harry once again resumed his search through the desks. He paused at the chair right next to Hermione and looked straight at her as a subtle sound reached his ears. He studied the spot as Hermione held her breath until he moved on. She breathed deeply when he moved towards the door but frowned as he waved his hand in the air as the blinds closed. He turned off the light as the two were plunged into darkness.

A pulsing white light was all that could be seen as he made his way to the desk behind Hermione. He raised his wand higher as he smiled. A faint shadowed outline stood by his desk in a familiar shape. "Found you." Harry whispered as he waved his hands and the lights flickered on.

"How in the name of-" Hermione's invisible voice reached him

"Come on out, 'Mione. I like to look at you when I talk to you." Harry waited a few seconds before blue sparks showed in midair as they travelled down revealing familiar brown hair. They continued to travel down slowly until Hermione shimmered into view, fully visible.

"How did you know, Harry?" Hermione gaped at him

"The Concealment Charm is a good defense but it has a weakness. In ordinary light, you'd be completely unrecognizable but-"

"-under Magical light, it shows what ordinary light doesn't." Hermione finished in comprehension as Harry nodded she was correct.

"You learn something new every day. I can't believe I didn't make that connection. I mean, how could I be so stupid! Magical light-"

"Hermione, you're not stupid" Harry cut her off mid-rant as Hermione quit pacing. She saw Harry had taken a seat atop his desk and was watching her and opened her mouth to ramble again.

"How are you feeling?" Harry broke in before she could get one word in.

"Fine. You? What happened? All I remember is running to the courtyard and blackness. Was I hit with a spell?" Harry's eyes flashed that look again, Hermione didn't know how to describe it.

"Alive. _Hit_? No." Harry responded in a quiet tone. "What do you remember?"

"I remember being in my dormitory when the castle shook-" Hermione began as she rubbed the sides of her head"-Luna, you, Neville, Ron. Spells flying everywhere. Me helping Draco and Narcissa. My arm moving upwards in the Great Hall on its' own and a white burst of power blasting Malfoy and Voldemort out the window. Chaos erupted, I was trying to get to you. Ginny and I had just made it to the steps when Draco was hit. I remember another blinding flash and then nothing." Hermione looked up and Harry's expression was unreadable. This unsettled her, she could read him so easily but not right now,

Harry stared at her in silence. "Harry, so I wasn't hit by a spell?" His eyes flashed that look again before becoming unreadable again.

"How did you defeat Voldemort?" Hermione changed the subject after an uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know, honestly" Harry's green eyes met her brown ones for the first time. "We were battling and our spells collided when a mist appeared. It turned into you and then a golden snitch as it flew over to Voldemort. I blinked and he was gone." He spoke, contemplative. "I woke to Neville and Ron carrying me. Then we found out about you." His green eyes flashed so many emotions

"What about me?" Hermione wondered

"You were dead-"

"I was w- what?" Hermione whispered

"Dead. By all definitions, you were. You had no pulse, were pale, cold to the touch, and you weren't breathing. Yet, your heart still beat." His head tilted again as he studied her

Hermione froze, like a statue as his words sunk in. Hermione hmmed as they studied each other.

"I wasn't hit though?"

His eyes flashed, "No"

"Madame Pomfrey said it was a really powerful spell. One she hadn't seen" Harry told her.

Hermione shook her head, "Well, we're alive," She smiled "And Voldemort's gone!" Harry couldn't help but smile at her joy.

"Why did you run from me?" Harry asked with a hurt tone in his voice

Hermione looked down but Harry reached under her chin and lifted it up, "You had this look. It was a look I hadn't seen on you. Tonks said when you woke up-"

Harry cut her off "Look? What look?"

"This look, your eyes flashed and darkened. Tonks said when you collapsed a few days ago, you had that same look and you were mumbling."

Harry looked amused, "Harry Potter never mumbles."

Hermione laughed, "She said when you woke up, you looked determined and were angry. You kept saying "she didn't". So tell me, Mr. Potter, who were you dreaming about?" Her brown eyes flashed in amusement

All trace of humor vanished from Harry and he turned frighteningly serious, "You." Harry got up and walked out

"Harry!" Hermione chased after him as he stood down the hallway across from her. When she caught up with him, he began walking again.

"What didn't I do?" Harry whirled around as his expression had her taking a step back. He was angry but there was another flicker of something else in his green eyes

"You _didn't_. You _didn't_ mess with unknown magic. You _didn't_ mess with an untested spell.-" Hermione stared frozen

"How much?" She whispered

"What?"

"How much do you know?" Harry didn't answer right away as the two friends stared each other down

"I know a certain girl discovered a spell that transferred love to another. I know this spell would make a certain girl weak every time her power was used. I know a certain girl risked her life." Hermione closed her eyes as she wished a hole would appear in the floor and swallow her up.

"Why did you do it?" Hermione just shook her head.

"I don't know" she whispered. "How long have you known?"

Harry bypassed the question "You do know." He said gently. "How long?" He repeated her question back at her

"A few days before the battle."

"No, not _that_ Hermione."

"How long what, Harry?" Hermione's tone was weary

"The spell you cast thrives on love. Nothing else is more powerful or pure. Love is the power Voldemort could never grasp. You were willing to lose your life for mine." The impact of Harry's words reached Hermione as she backed into the nearest wall.

 _The spell thrives on love._ Lily's earlier question played in her head. _Do you love him? Or are you_ _ **in**_ _love with him?_ Could she be in love with him? Harry, her green eyed best friend, confidant, the one who knows her more than anyone else, the only one that could stop her from hexing Ron or Malfoy, shoulder to cry on, the boy that held her heart since first year…. Hermione replayed all her memories of Harry.

If it was Ron, would she have done the same? Would she have risked her life? Would she give him all her power? The silent _no_ from her heart was loud and clear to Hermione. She loved Ron but she wasn't in love with him. Her heart belonged to….

Hermione lowered herself to the floor against the wall at the force of the emotions. Harry knelt in front of her and one look into his eyes and she knows. He _knows_.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I knew you'd be upset and you wouldn't let me do it. You're so bloody stubborn, always wanting to protect-"

"Hermione…" Harry said warningly as he tilted her chin up. "Not _that!_ "

"Oh" she mumbled as she began to reveal her deepest and most kept secret

Hermione closed her eyes and he let her. "Before I came to Hogwarts, I had read so many books on the famous Harry Potter. I had this mental image of you as spoiled rich and snotty, like Malfoy-" she opened her eyes to gauge Harry's reaction. "When I walked into the compartment, I automatically knew who you were. No, not by your scar. Your eyes, they were so enchanting and so green. You were just as scared as me, thrown into a world you knew nothing of. When you sided with Ron, I was hurt more than I thought I'd be. Who'd ever befriend a bookworm like me-" Hermione's tears started again and Harry looked ready to argue

"No, l-l-l let me finish." She smiled up at him as he hugged her as she continued talking into his neck, her voice was quiet. Yet, Harry heard every word. "When you came after me, I got scared and weary. Never before has anyone come _for_ me. I misjudged you from the start, I'm sorry Harry. As I got to know you over the years, somewhere along I fell for you and it scared me. I pushed my feelings down, knowing you'd never feel the same. So when I found the spell, I jumped on it. If I couldn't tell you, the least I owed you was that one thing." Hermione chanced a glance at Harry. His eyes were so expressive, too many emotions were battling and she couldn't keep up.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered hoarsely. She had just told him her most guarded secret, one she vowed he'd never find out. And now, he knows. She felt naked and vulnerable as she waited for the speech she knew was coming.

"Hermione-" Hermione groaned inwardly, his voice was so tender. But that was just Harry, he didn't like to hurt anyone.

"It's alright Harry, I understand."

"Hermione-"

"Don't worry, we can still be frien-"

"Her-"

"Look Harry, I told you. You know and you don't feel the same. I get-"

"Hermione, for the love of Merlin, will you be-" Harry flicked his wrist and she fell silent mid-rant. It only took a second for Hermione to realize what just happened. She glared before her eyes widened as she pointed behind Harry. He turned to look and realized they had an audience. Hermione inched closer to the wall as she willed it to disappear. No such luck.

Tonks was poking Lupin in his side, "Only a matter of time" she snickered. Hermione glared up at them.

"You and your bloody map" She mouthed at Lupin who had dawned a sudden innocent look.

"Has it happened?" Ginny asked as Draco stood behind her

"Has _what_ happened?" Hermione mouthed furiously and Harry needed to act or someone was getting hexed.

A voice was Harry's savior "Oh look! A cloud of Wrackspurts!" Luna yelled as she put on her Quibbler glasses. Everyone turned and Harry acted.

He turned to the still fuming yet silent Hermione as he grabbed his wand. " _Stupefy_ " Harry muttered as he caught Hermione before she fell. She glared at up at him as he moved his wand in a circle over their head. He whispered, " _Conceal Maxima_." as the two disappeared from view before Harry picked Hermione up and carried her away as he heard shouts of where they could be behind him.


	20. Power of All Powers

**Final thoughts from Harmony Nox ~ It is with both happiness and heartbreak I write the final chapter for this. I have so enjoyed writing it. It's truly a piece of my heart as are Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Tonks, McGonagall, and many more from Harry Potter and I want to thank you for all the favorites/follows/and reviews! I hope this is a story you want to read again and again.**

 **Reminder ~ Love is the power of ALL powers, I believe... It can knock down even the toughest of walls and is felt with the heart.**

 **bellafan22 ~ Hermione did remember. She just didn't think Harry knew. Thanks for all your kind words throughout this :)**

 **Brown Eyed Omega ~ I'm in love with it too. Thank you for reading (:**

 **~ Harmony Nox 101 xoxo**

* * *

 **The Power of All Powers**

Harry couldn't see Hermione but he could sure as hell feel her tense in his arms.

"Relax Mione" Harry whispered as they passed by a crowd of Ravenclaws. He leapt on a stair case as it moved as Hermione's arms tightened around his neck when he almost slipped backwards. Harry rode another few stair cases as he made it to the seventh floor. He stopped in front of a wall as he closed his eyes. He blinked them open as the door appeared and he walked through. He lowered Hermione down on the couch that appeared as he waved his hand as she appeared. He appeared seconds later. Her brown eyes were furious as she spoke. Well, tried to. Harry sighed as he pointed his wand and the fireplace sparked with life. Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at Harry threateningly. He sighed as he whispered something and she could talk again.

" _Harry James-_ " She seethed yet never lowered her wand from his heart

Harry just stared her down, "I don't like when you put yourself down, Hermione." Hermione's wand twitched at his words

Her mouth opened but he wouldn't have it as his hand wrapped around her raised wrist and wrestled her wand away from her. Her eyes flashed. "You have five seconds before I hex you." She hissed out as she tried to reach for her wand as Harry held it out of her reach. She jumped on him as they fell off the couch as her wand rolled out of his hand. Hermione was straddling Harry's waist on the floor of the Room of Requirement. Hermione willed the blush to not rise to her cheeks as she realized the position they were in.

"Why did you silence me, Harry?" Her eyes flashed down at his

"You never gave me a chance to respond."

"Respond to what?"

"Your confession."

My con-" Her eyes widened in understanding. He didn't want anyone to be around when he broke her heart.

" _Accio_ wand!" the words were shouted before Harry could even blink as it was aimed at his heart once again.

Harry didn't back down, "Do it, Hermione." Harry whispered as he dared her to hex him. The fire that had sparked in her eyes ever since he silenced her, died at his words.

"Just say it, Harry" Hermione whispered as she lowered her wand.

"Say what?"

Hermione shook above him, "Harry, I know you. I've seen how you are around fan girls. No matter how obnoxious they can get, you always let them down kindly."

"For. The. Love. Of. Merlin." Harry hissed. Before she could even blink, Hermione found herself flat on her back and out of breath as green eyes blazed down at her. There was that look again. Hermione gasped for air, she's never seen Harry so powerful. She waited for the yell.

"First, don't you even dare compare yourself to _them_."

"It's my turn to talk." Harry whispered gently. Hermione could only stare up at her best friend. She couldn't read what he was thinking and that concerned her.

"Harry, really. It's alr-" Harry placed his hand over Hermione's mouth. "I will silence you, again. You don't scare me." Harry leaned down threateningly.

"I will get through to you." Harry whispered as Hermione froze under him

"What do-"

"Hermione." Harry warned as he raised his hand for the silencing spell. Hermione's eyes blazed as he sighed

"You can hex me all you want but after you hear me out. Deal?"

"Mmmfffff" Hermione could only mumble under his hand. Harry took that as agreement as he removed the hand off her mouth as he still held his other hand up threateningly.

"Did you mean it?" Harry's question had her tense under him. She decided to tread lightly

"Of course. I knew what the spell-" Harry groaned as he realized what she was doing.

"Not the spell!" Harry blinked in thought. He could actually work off that.

"You know the spell was powered by love?" Hermione nodded silently as she let out a breath. He's playing along.

"You know when you gave me your love, we were connected?" Another nod

"You know you could have died if I did?" Hermione flinched at the blunt question but nodded again.

"You know your love was only half the spell?" Hermione nodded which surprised Harry as he raised his eyebrows.

"As long as I remained in the dark, you were dead to the world?" He confirmed as she nodded

"Your love had to be returned to you in order to wake you up?" Another nod from the girl under him.

"The love works both ways." He whispered as Hermione froze

"There was another risk, Hermione. Were you aware of it?" Hermione shook her head, curious yet scared at this new information.

Harry took a deep breath and Hermione watched in concern. "The risk was if the person you gave your love for didn't return your love, you would've remained in that state forever."

Hermione snorted. "I knew that, Harry. You figured it out and returned it back to me."

"No, you don't understand." Hermione's eyebrows rose challengingly.

"I knew all this when I took that risk, Harry."

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, let me finish." Hermione snorted but nodded her head

"Your love was half, mine was the other half."

"Your what was the other half?" Hermione asked confused. Harry just stared at her as his eyes flashed a look.

He bypassed the question. "Do you honestly think I'd let seven years of friendship crumble and fall just because you love me? Why do you belittle yourself? _Can't_ someone love you in return?" Harry's words surrounded Hermione as she stared up at him in a daze. Could he…?

She closed her eyes as realization rained over her. Harry's hand on her cheek had her blinking her eyes open. His eyes held amusement and something else. Harry leaned down closer as he swept some hair out of her eyes. "You know, Hermione Granger. For the _Brightest Witch of our Age_ , you really are horribly, painfully slow" He closed the distance as their lips met. It was slow, yet timid. And yet, so much power and emotion was felt between the two on the floor. Harry pulled back as he wiped a few escaped tears off Hermione's cheek. He helped her up as the two walked out as Hermione showed true Gryffindor courage and grabbed Harry's hand. He smiled and pulled her aside as he kissed her again.

"Finally!"

"Harmony!"

"Took you long enough!"

"It happened!"

"I always knew…"

Harry and Hermione jumped apart as their faces glowed red. Tonks, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and McGonagall all had eyes on them in amusement. Draco, Ron, Lavender, and Lupin had just come around the corner. Hermione tugged Harry's hand and they ran.

"You owe Sirius 10 Galleons!" A feminine voice travelled down the hallway as Lupin looked skyward. Tonks snickered. Luna and Neville linked arms as Luna hummed as she watched the cloud of pink fairies follow Harry and Hermione. Ginny and Draco smiled before bolting.

Ron shook his head at his two best friends. "I knew it was only a matter of time." He whispered as Lavender dragged him off.

McGonagall smiled as she made her way to the Head Common Rooms. She made it just before Harry and Hermione. She smiled as she saw her two favorite students, two of the very best she had the great honor of teaching.

"Mr. Potter. Miss Granger." She greeted as she waved her wand. "Congratulations Mr. Potter." She tapped the stunned boys' shoulder before making her way to the dungeons to claim her 15 Galleons. Hermione dragged a still shocked Harry up the stairs to see his dormitory.

Harry led Hermione to her room as they shut the door. He pulled her to him before playing with a twirl of her hair. "Close your eyes, Hermione." Harry took a deep breath, it never ceased to amaze him how willingly Hermione trusted him.

"Hold out your hands." She again did as asked as he snapped his fingers and something landed in her palms.

"Open." Hermione gasped and stared at the shimmering blue beauty swirling in the crystal vial. She hugged Harry tight around the neck as he pulled back. "A friend said you might like that." Gryffindor courage rose within Hermione as she pulled him to her and kissed him softly. "I love you. " Harry murmured.

Both, unaware of a photo on the wall, with crashing waves and a starless sky. And three figures smiling with love at the two in the room

" _ **Aww hell! What 10 Galleons? I knew he had it in him!" Sirius beamed with pride**_

 _ **James and Lily had tears in their eyes. "He is definitely our son." Lily whispered as James pulled her closer.**_

" _ **He gets that from me, you know?" Sirius snickered and bolted down a mysteriously appeared path behind him.**_

" _ **Padfoot!" James lunged after him as Lily just shook her head.**_

" _ **Thank you, Hermione." Lily whispered as she followed down the path.**_


End file.
